Professor Layton and the Turnabout Hedgehog
by SkylarHewitt7
Summary: After receiving a letter from an old friend in Snowrasse regarding seven strange lights, the Prime Minister is murdered on a snowy night. Clive is accused of the crime and the Professor must help Phoenix Wright prove him innocent. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails break out of a secret fortress, but it does not belong to Dr. Eggman. Can the three solve this new mystery?
1. Strange Occurences

**Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences**

"When you find Layton and Wright, destroy them!" A low voice echoed through the halls of an abandoned castle as did the ringing of silverware coming into contact with clean China as the person sitting and commanding stirred his tea slowly. The man standing in front of the one who issued the command nodded.

"What about the hedgehog?" The response came quickly. The commander stopped stirring his tea and turned to the smaller form sitting next to him. A pair of dark red eyes opened swiftly.

"Leave Sonic to me. I'll make sure he remains…" The small hedgehog stood up, "A side matter." The leader of the three nodded before returning to his tea. He watched his minions leave the room, off to fulfill their tasks.

"Soon Layton, you will no longer be a problem." The voice said before he took a sip of his tea. He chuckled slightly. His chuckle turned quickly into an evil laugh loud enough to scare the birds from the forests outside.

_~~Professor Layton~~_

"Professor Layton! We got another letter. It's from someone named Andy Conwell! We haven't seen him since that case about Aslant five years ago! We may have a new mystery to solve!" Luke Triton, a boy in his preteen stage, said loudly and excitedly. He handed the letter to his mentor, who sat sipping a cup of Belle Classic tea. The Professor took the letter and read between sips of his tea.

_Dear Professor Hershel Layton,_

_I am sending this letter from Snowrasse in Sweden. Since you departed we have been sensing a new energy presence. Something is causing the whole cities electrical system to fluctuate. We would deeply appreciate it if you would investigate this matter. Some people say they have seen seven lights of different colors fly across the sky at night. I have yet to figure out what these lights mean. I hope to see you soon._

_Your friend, Andy Conwell_

**Mystery 1: Mysterious Lights**

"Well! Look at this Luke. It appears Andy has placed a puzzle in the back of this letter. Care to solve it?" Professor Layton asked the boy. Luke jumped at the chance to solve this puzzle and quickly accepted his offer.

**Puzzle # 001: Snowrasse Solutions**

**10/10 Picarats**

_ Professor Layton and Luke have found a map puzzle on the back of the later received from Andy Conwell, a citizen in Snowrasse. Choose the route that leads to Snowrasse in the quickest amount of time._

Luke looked over each of the three routes carefully. Route A led around the map and took many unnecessary turns. _So it's not A, _Luke thought to himself. That left choices B and C. He looked along the Route labeled C and noticed it didn't even reach the city. It came to a dead end. Luke chose the Route labeled B.

"This one is as good as solved..." Luke began, "No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice!" Luke solved the puzzle correctly, earning 10 Picarats in total. He folded the letter and handed it back to the Professor.

"I see you had a good time with that puzzle. We may find more on our way to Snowrasse Luke. We leave tomorrow night. I should tell Dr. Schrader and Rosa." Professor Layton revealed before leaving the room. Luke followed him quickly. Little did they know, a pair of dark eyes had been watching them from the window.

"What do ya think? Should we inform the master?" The shorter of the two questioned. The taller turned his head and grinned evilly.

"Oh no. Give it time, we will tell the master. But I think we should learn more about the Professor's plans before rushing to the boss." The taller explained before both of them began slipping away into the darkness of night and trees. But before they could make a safe getaway, they were caught by a pair of swift moving hands and feet.

"I don't think you'll be touching the Professor or Luke at all gentlemen." A voice that sounded like a girl's told them before darkness was all they could see as consciousness slipped away.

_~~Ace Attorney~~_

"No Maya, no more burgers! I'm almost out of the money the court paid me to come here! You've had enough to eat for one hour!" Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright said as his partner begged and begged for more food to fill her multiple stomachs.

"Come on Nick! I've only had burgers! I still need to fill my stomach for sweets and my stomach for steaks!" Maya Fey, the partner and assistant of Phoenix, begged as they walked out of the London Airport. It was already night time and the stars above them shone brightly upon the twinkling city.

"We are here in London to solve the murder of Prime Minister Bill Hawks, nothing more, nothing less Maya! No sightseeing, no travelling, and definitely no getting involved in other cases!" Phoenix said sternly before realizing he was no longer talking to anyone. Maya had stopped to talk to someone that was walking down the street. It was an older woman wearing a yellow trench coat with white pants, bray-black boots, and a pale pink bow-tie.

"My name is Emmy Altava. It's nice to meet you Maya. What brings you to London?" The woman asked before noticing Phoenix staring at both of them. She turned to look at the attorney but he had already dropped to the ground and fainted.

"Don't worry; he does that around every pretty woman he sees." Maya assured Emmy. Emmy blushed very slightly before pressing on with her conversation.

"So what brings you to London Maya?" Emmy asked. Maya's face lit up almost instantaneously.

"My friend, Phoenix, and I are here to defend the person accused of killing Prime Minister Bill Hawks." Maya revealed. Emmy drew back slightly.

"Let me tell ya that might be a tough case. Since what happened nearly a year ago, I don't think anyone will offer any sympathy towards you if they knew you were defending Hawks murderer. Most people around here hate the Prime Minister for what he did all those years ago." Emmy explained. Maya gave her a questioning look, wondering about what exactly might have happened. Emmy caught on and began explaining what she knew.

"It's all centered around four people, Clive Dove, Dimitri Allen, Hershel Layton, and his girlfriend Claire. Hawks had been partners with Dimitri in a Time Machine project and Claire was their first test subject. Dimitri left the building the experiment was scheduled to be in. When he heard that Hawks was going to commence the experiment he quickly rushed back to the scene. The machine exploded, killing Claire and the parents of Clive. Bill Hawks ended up making millions from that incident and used the money to climb to the top of the political ladder. You should probably get help from Professor Layton. He's guaranteed to get a Not Guilty verdict for whoever you are defending. Who are you defending?" Emmy asked after completing her story. Maya was quick to answer.

"That Clive Dove person you were talking about. That's who we're defending." Maya revealed. Emmy held a look of shock on her face briefly before smiling and getting ready to say goodbye.

"I'll see if I can make it to the trial. You do you're research and get the Professor's help and you should be just fine." Emmy said before walking off. Phoenix staggered up next to Maya, clutching his head as it throbbed.

"Who was that?" Phoenix asked. Maya jumped back slightly at the sound of his voice, she thought he was still on the ground unconscious.

"That was Emmy Altava. She said that the trial tomorrow might be a little complicated without help from someone known as Professor Hershel Layton." Maya explained. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in though. _This person obviously knows more about the Prime Minister than we do. Perhaps we should listen to Emmy,_ Phoenix thought to himself. He made up his mind and nodded at Maya before continuing his walk towards the hotel they were staying at.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Let us go! Now!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled as he and his sidekick Tails struggled against the chains that bound them. Someone had captured them while they were asleep in Tails Workshop. Upon awaking, Sonic tried to struggle free but was knocked unconscious. He awoke to find Tails struggling against chains next to him. He had then realized a shadowy figure was watching them.

"It's puzzling how you're not able to break free." The shadowy figure said before slamming the metal door behind him as he exited the chamber. _Puzzling, _Tails thought. His choice of words had perked his interest and his ears had stood on end at the new something he was able to think about.

"His statement held a clue to our escape Sonic! We need to figure out which chain link will free both of us and you can use your spin dash to cut us free!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic smiled and gave as much of a thumbs up as he could.

"Great job buddy! Now hurry and solve this so we can break out of this place!" Sonic said before scooting closer so Tails could work.

**Puzzles # 002: Complicated Chains**

**10/10 Picarats**

_ Choose carefully which chain link for Sonic to slice in half so you can escape! Choose carefully!_

"I shall now present my solution…" Tails began. He eyed the chain linking them together carefully before picking one. He pointed at it. Sonic curled into a ball and used his sharp quills to slice along it. The chain fell to the ground around them.

"It's just simple logic! That's all!" Tails yelled before using his twin tails to move quickly to the door. Sonic stood up and sped after him. He picked up enough speed and rammed straight through the metal door. Guards turned towards the sound of metal landing on the floor and noticed the two standing in attack positions. They pointed their guns and began shooting. Sonic used his amazing agility to dodge each and every single bit of flying lead before knocking out each guard with a chain of homing attacks.

"Sonic! This way!" Tails yelled from the exit in front of him. Sonic landed on the ground and sped towards Tails, grabbing him in his arms and blasting the door to pieces with his speed. They escaped into the night and ran for the forest. They faintly heard helicopter rotors but didn't bother turning around to look.

"Hmm… this hedgehog may be more troublesome then I thought. I'll need to make my plans with more strategy to get by him." The man sitting in the abnormal helicopter said. The flying machine was a cockpit with rotors on the top. The control board and pilots seat was exposed to the elements as well as the driver. The outside of the copter was purple with a crudely made tail rotor.

_~~Professor Layton~~_

A knock alerted the two gentleman to a visitor. Luke stood from his chair and walked towards the door to answer and figure out who was knocking this late. He opened it to reveal a tall man wearing a blue suit and red tie with a small golden badge on the collar. A girl stood next to him wearing an odd Asian outfit. She gasped when her eye met Luke.

"OH MY GOSH! Look Nick! He's so cute and small!" The girl yelled before grabbing Luke in her arms and cuddling him close like a giant teddy bear. The man standing next to her sighed and let his head fall into his hand. Professor Layton stood from his seat and walked towards the two arrivals.

"Why hello sir." Professor Layton said as he tipped his hat to the man standing in front of him.

"Hi. My name is Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law. A girl by the name of Emmy Altava directed us here. We were wondering if you could assist in a court trial tomorrow?" Phoenix Wright asked the gentleman.

"I do not recall witnessing any crime but I would be happy to be on the jury." Professor Layton replied. Phoenix sighed.

"You've misunderstood me. I'm the Defense Attorney of a man named Clive Dove. He has been convicted of the murder of Bill Hawks. Ms. Altava said we may need your help defending him. She spoke rather highly of you as well." Phoenix explained. The Professor nodded before walking back towards his desk.

"Please, come in Mr. Wright." The Professor said. Phoenix nodded before turning back to Maya.

"Alright Maya, put him down. I'm sure he needs to breathe." Phoenix said, the girl put Luke back on the floor and Luke fell over in a gasp. He stood back up with a look of shock.

"So Professor?" Phoenix asked. Maya walked up and stood next to Phoenix. The Professor closed his eyes and turned his head to the ceiling in thought.

"Clive Dove. He would never commit murder. He previously built a rather large Mobile Fortress to try and destroy London in revenge for what had happened to him when he was younger. Bill Hawks was one of those he wanted revenge on." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded as Luke climbed back into his chair.

"So everything we have is pointed towards him as the murderer isn't it. If he truly is innocent, there should be some evidence in court tomorrow that proves it." Phoenix responded. The Professor nodded and turned back towards the attorney.

"Clive is a friend of mine. He was recently released from prison because he tried to destroy London. I will assist you in his defense." Professor Layton nodded and held out his hand. Phoenix took his hand and shook, sealing the alliance.

_~~The Next Day~~_

_~~2:33 P.M. January 26~~_

_~~Defendant Lobby No. 6~~_

"Professor! I never expected to see you here!" Clive Dove said in surprise after seeing his attorney walk in with the gentleman. Luke trailed close behind, continuously staring at the one who had pretended to be his future self a few years back.

"It's good to see you again Clive. Mr. Wright has asked me to assist in your defense today. So I will also be standing at the Defense Stand." Professor Layton said as he held the brim of his hat in between two fingers. Clive breathed a sigh of relief.

"Has anyone figured out whose prosecuting?" Phoenix asked. Clive bit his lower lip. _That doesn't seem like a good sign. Please don't be Edgeworth, _Phoenix thought.

"The trial will now begin!" The bailiff said as he let the group enter. Phoenix felt a sudden relief. He was once again in his natural element. He was a very well-known attorney in America.

"The trial of Clive Dove will now begin. Would the Prosecution please explain to the court the events that called us all here?" The Judge said, looking towards the Prosecution stand on the other side of the Courtroom. A rather shocking sight befell the Professor and Luke.

"Clark!" Professor Layton yelled in shock.

"Dad!" Luke yelled at the same time. Across the room stood a familiar figure. Clark Triton, Luke's father and mayor of Misthallery, stood in the spot where Phoenix often made enemies.

"Professor, do you know this man?" Maya asked as if reading Phoenix's mind. The Professor nodded before beginning his explanation.

"Clark Triton is Luke's father. Last time I saw him, Luke and I were investigating the Specter in a city called Misthallery. He was the last person I expected to see in that stand." Professor Layton explained. The Judge cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"If the defense would cease his idol chit-chat we could begin our courtroom trial!" The judge exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry Your Honor." Phoenix said. Clark Triton cleared his throat and began his explanation.

"On the night of December 29, Prime Minister Bill Hawks was murdered in his room. The murder weapon was a pistol. The bullet entered through his skull and lodged itself in his brain. He died instantly. Your Honor, I have the murder weapon and the Autopsy Report for your perusal." Clark handed over the two pieces of evidence. The Judge nodded.

**Bill Hawks Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

**Pistol added to the Court Record**

"Very well. Mr. Triton, you may call your first witness." The Judge permitted. Clark nodded.

"The Prosecution calls Inspector Chelmey of Scotland Yard to the stand." Clark announced. The familiar man began his stride to the Witness Stand.

"Please state your name and occupation." Clark said. The Inspector nodded.

"My name is Inspector Chelmey. I'm an Inspector at Scotland Yard. I am also very loyal to Prime Minister Hawks!" Inspector Chelmey announced. Clark nodded in thanks.

"Please testify to the court about what Scotland Yard has uncovered about this horrible incident." Clark commanded. The Inspector nodded as he began recalling the investigation.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"Prime Minister Hawks was found dead in his office on December 29th. A pistol with the fingerprints of Clive Dove was found 3 yards to the left of the body. We had received a phone call regarding the murder approximately ten minutes prior to our arrival. It was from Mr. Hawks secretary. She has asked not to be named. What we have found is that the victim was shot in the head from nearly 10 yards away. The murderer then exited through the window as shown by the rope attached to the window sill. We are still investigating and more results may come in soon." Inspector Chelmey explained to the court. The Judge and Prosecution nodded before allowing the Attorney and Professor to begin a Cross-Examination.

_**Cross-Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Wright/Layton vs. Triton**_

"_Prime Minister Hawks was found dead in his office on December 29__th__. A pistol with the fingerprints of Clive Dove was found 3 yards to the left of the body. We had received a phone call regarding the murder approximately ten minutes prior to our arrival. It was from Mr. Hawks secretary. She has asked not to be named." _Phoenix listened closely to the first section of the testimony, searching for any contradictions. _No contradictions here, _Phoenix thought.

_"What we have found is that the victim was shot in the head from nearly 10 yards away. The murderer then exited through the window as shown by the rope attached to the window sill. We are still investigating and more results may come in soon."_ Something clicked in Phoenix's mind immediately. _Something doesn't seem right about this part, _Phoenix thought.

"Objection! Professor Layton stole the word straight out of Phoenix's mouth. This came as a shock to Phoenix and Maya.

"Inspector, you just testified that the murder weapon was found 3 yards from the body. Is this correct?" Professor Layton asked, patting a piece of paper he had been taking notes on.

"Yes. Why do you ask Layton?" The Inspector asked. Phoenix slammed the palms of his hands against the wooden surface of the defense stand.

"Then pray tell why on earth would the murderer, who shot the gun from a 10 yard distance, put the gun 7 yards closer to the victim!" Professor Layton asked. The Inspector dropped his smug look in favor for a more shocked and surprised expression.

"W-well, why don't you ask him yourself, he's sitting right over there!" The Inspector yelled, pointing at the defendant's chair. Phoenix shook his head.

"Show us proof he did it Inspector!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at him. The Inspector growled.

"Just look at the evidence! His fingerprints are on the murder weapon! He did a sloppy job of hiding his crime! If I were him I would've at least worn gloves!" Inspector Chelmey yelled. The Professor slammed a hand on the defense stand.

"That sentence is grounds enough to suspect you of murder, Inspector!" The Professor shouted. The Inspector looked shocked.

"W-what?! That's absurd!" Inspector Chelmey yelled.

"Is it really Inspector?" Professor Layton asked as he tipped his hat low over his eyes. The court murmured quietly to each other, taking in this new possibility.

**Picarats Total:**

_20_

**Court Record Contents: **

_Bill Hawks Autopsy Report_

_Pistol_


	2. The New Trio of Defenders

**Chapter 2: The New Trio of Defenders**

The trial ended after that. The Judge had instructed the Professor and Phoenix to investigate the murder of Bill Hawks further before the trial began tomorrow.

"But Professor, what about the letter from Snowrasse?" Luke said in his high pitched voice. The Professor held his chin in thought. _I had completely forgotten about Andy's letter. I hope he can wait a while longer, _Professor Layton thought.

"Professor! Professor Layton! Come quick, your office…" The female voice of Emmy Altava called as she ran towards the two. The Professor stopped when she had appeared in front of her.

"What is it Emmy?" The Professor asked, holding the brim of his hat. Emmy grabbed Luke and him by the wrist and dragged them towards the door.

"Your office has been robbed; the perpetrators took one of your books and that letter from Snowrasse!" Emmy exclaimed. The Professor nodded and quickly began leading everyone to the Laytonmobile.

"Quickly everyone! Follow me!" The Professor yelled before leading them out the doors. When they finally reached the car they noticed something different about it.

"It's locked Professor!" Luke said as he tried to pry it open with his hands. Phoenix stepped forward.

"Let me see." Phoenix said before examining the lock on the door carefully. _A puzzle, _Phoenix thought questioningly.

**Puzzle # 003: Ludicrous Locks**

**15/15 Picarats**

_ A mysterious lock has been planted on the driver side door of the Laytonmobile. It's up to you, Phoenix, to decode the combination and figure out the right key so that the Professor can get back to his office._

Phoenix looked from the keys to the combination dial. _There's a connection between these two, I know there is, _Phoenix thought. Placing a hand to his chin, he closed his eyes and let the images of keys and combinations flow through his mind. The sides of the two keys he had combined, revealing the code.

"Eureka!" Phoenix shouted. He put in the code. _2001, _Phoenix thought. He lifted the keys and examined each one. _Let's see. Two keys, one lock… unless, _Phoenix thought. It clicked in his mind. He placed the keys next to each other as evenly as he could. He placed them both in the slot at the same time.

"This has to be the answer…" Phoenix said before turning the keys. The code and keys forced open the lock within the door and it clicked open.

"Nothing will stop me from finding the truth!" Phoenix said before moving so the Professor could get in. Maya and Luke climbed in the back as Phoenix climbed in the passenger side. Emmy took her scooter and followed as the Professor slammed his foot on the gas. Within no time Gressenheller University had come into view.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

Sonic watched as the lights of Eggmans Eggmobile flew fast towards the abnormally shaped red car below. A pack of robots followed close behind in attack formation. _I've gotta think fast or else that Layton guy is toast, _Sonic thought before watching the robots land in a circle around the car. _Think Sonic, think,_ Sonic thought.

**Puzzle # 004: Where to Strike?**

**15/15 Picarats**

_ Sonic has to hurry and solve this timed puzzle. He has 30 seconds to figure out the ideal place to use his Stomp Attack so that all the robots will shut down or blow up. _

Sonic thought as the timer began counting down. _27 seconds. _He examined the circle of robots closely from the top of Gressenheller. _22 seconds. _The Professor climbed out of the car and shouted towards Eggman. Eggman replied in his maniacal voice loud enough for everyone to hear. _14 seconds. _

"My name is Dr. Eggman! By orders from a higher authority I am supposed to kidnap you. Dead or alive!" Dr. Eggman yelled as his robots raised their guns. _4 seconds. _Sonic leapt from the roof with great agility. He spun around as fast as he could in ball form and shot towards Eggman.

"Alright, let's see…" Sonic shouted as he came out of ball form, foot aiming for Eggman's Eggmobile. He crashed into it. It flew through one side of the robot circle before slamming into a building and bouncing back. It destroyed the other half of the robot circle.

"Wow! Even I think I solved that pretty fast!" Sonic said in surprise before seeing his sidekick fly down from above.

"Alright Sonic!" Tails' voice rang out from above as he drifted down with Knuckles the Echidna firmly in his grasp. Eggman stared in shock at the pile of robot parts that lay around him. The Professor adjusted his hat before climbing back into his car and continuing the rest of his journey towards Gressenheller. Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles. The three nodded to each other and followed the Laytonmobile, leaving Eggman to find his own escape route before the cops showed up.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"It would seem that whoever robbed my office is very interested in the mystery at Snowrasse. He stole the letter and the book on Snowrasse I had." Professor Layton said as he and the other great investigator in the room examined the remains of his office. Books and papers lay everywhere along the floor. Luke's teddy bear lay amongst a heap of books and tea cup shards. The Professor lifted his head. _Of course, _Professor Layton thought.

"Tell me Luke, Maya does anything about this room strike you as odd?" Professor Layton asked. Luke and Maya gave him a confused look.

"You mean other than the fact that it's been completely torn to pieces." Maya said, motioning towards the entire office. The Professor chuckled.

**Puzzle # 005: Something Unusual**

**20/20 Picarats**

_ Search the room and find what the Professor is talking about. Look closely at the smallest details of the nearly demolished room._

"Hmm…" Maya hummed as she turned back and forth. Being around Phoenix for as long as she has really improved her investigation skills. She soon noticed what the Professor had in mind.

"This should be it…" Maya said before pointing at the window sill across the room. The Professor followed her gaze and nodded in approval.

"Yes! I knew I could do it!" Maya squealed in delight. The Professor lifted the window open.

"The culprit came in through here and left through here, that is why the window was slightly open and that is why there is a rope tied to the sill on the outside." Professor Layton deduced. Luke gasped.

"Didn't Don Paolo do the same thing when he stole the Elysian Box from Dr. Schrader?" Luke asked. The Professor nodded in response. _Perhaps, _Professor Layton thought.

**Mystery 2: Office Robbed**

"Master, we brought the book on Snowrasse and the letter Hershel Layton received." A minion said as he inched near the magnificent chair at the end of the dark hallway. A man sat in the chair, pointed hat reaching just above the top of the chair.

"Good job my servant. Now, go track down the Masks." The master ordered. The minion nodded before jogging out of the room. The man stood from his chair before hearing the sound of a door slamming open.

"I thought you said Sonic and Tails had been locked away!" Dr. Eggman screamed as he entered the room with Orbot and Cubot trailing behind him. The man chuckled before responding.

"Calm down Ivo. Sonic and Tails will remain a minor threat from here on. I doubt that my plan will allow for their interference at all really. Once I have the two Masks I will be able to collect what the Azran have been searching for this whole time, the seven Chaotic Gems." The master replied. Eggman jerked back in shock.

"The seven Chaotic Gems! Could that be… yes of course! You're after the Chaos Emeralds aren't you?!" Dr. Eggman shouted. The master chuckled slightly.

"Call them what you will. The Legacy of the Super Civilization known as the Azran tells of five things needed to unlock its power. The Golden Garden, the City of Ambrosia, the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain, the Masks of Chaos and Order, and the seven Chaotic Gems. Now that I've transported you hear, doctor, the warp sucked in Sonic and the Chaotic Gems along with you. I will let Layton solve the mystery for me, but I will deal the killing blow as he collects the final gem. Layton, Wright, and Sonic will die before this is over!" The master laughed loudly and evilly.

_~~Ace Attorney/Professor Layton/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

_~2:28 P.M. January 27__th_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 6~_

"Where on earth could he be?! Sonic said he would be here, correct Professor?!" Phoenix said sternly. The Professor nodded. The door suddenly slammed open and Sonic ran in with Emmy and Tails trailing behind him.

"I'm here! I'm here! What did I miss?!" Sonic shouted. The bailiff suddenly opened the door, signifying the trials beginning. Phoenix turned back to the Professor and Sonic, motioning them to follow.

Upon entering the court, Sonic, Maya, and Luke immediately walked to the part of the defense stand reserved for assistants. The Professor, Phoenix, and Tails moved to the main part of the defense stand. The Prosecutor across the court was once again Clark Triton.

"Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Clark nodded patting the papers in his hands before laying them out on the Prosecution Stand.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded before also nodding to Professor Layton and Tails.

"The Prosecution may make his opening statement." The Judge announced before sitting back and letting the trial run its course. Clark nodded before beginning his opening statement.

"Yesterday, Professor Layton expressed the possibility that Inspector Chelmey murdered Prime Minister Hawks. However this has been proven false as the Inspector has no motive at all and none of his fingerprints were found on anything near the murder other than on the doorknob-" Clark stated but was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Objection! Why were his fingerprints on the door?" Tails asked the Prosecutor. Clark chuckled under his breath. _Clark seems off. Come to think of it, he's seemed off the whole case, _Professor Layton thought momentarily.

"Young fox, how else would he be able to get in the room to study the body? Do you suspect he went through the window?" Clark said, lifting his hands in a motion that expressed sarcasm.

"I'd say that's quite a sound theory Clark. Tell me this though, did the police check the windowsill for fingerprints?" Professor Layton asked. Clark jerked back slightly before slamming on his desk.

"Now what reason would they have for doing that?" Clark asked. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk he was at.

"The question, Triton, is what reasons would they have to not check the window?! The Inspector is head of police; therefore he could easily cover his own tracks if he committed murder by having the police ignore the window. Who knows, perhaps the Pistol we have here isn't even the murder weapon!" Phoenix said with a smirk on his face. Clark slammed on his own desk.

"That wouldn't be possible! Mr. Dove's hands are on the Pistol in question-" Clark began but was once again interrupted.

"Hold it! The defendant is only a suspect. If he was the true murderer we would not be here!" Tails yelled, slamming his hands on the desk, causing the tufts of hair on his head to fall over his eyes. He blew them away quickly, not breaking his glare towards Clark Triton.

"True, true. Enough of these pitiful and meaningless arguments. Your Honor, I would like to call my first witness." Clark announced. The Judge nodded, motioning for Clark to continue.

"I will now call the second of three detectives put on the job of figuring out this murder. The Prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Clark announced. Phoenix acted as though a sudden shock had hit him. _Gumshoe, he's here too,_ Phoenix thought in immense surprise. Sure enough the familiar detective took to the witness stand quickly.

"Would the witness please state his name and occupation?" Clark asked. Gumshoe nodded before turning back to the judge.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe. I'm a detective back in the United States." The Detective responded. Clark nodded, crossing his arms.

"Would you care to testify about your half of the investigation Mr. Gumshoe?" The Judge asked. The Detective nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**The Investigation**_

"Well, I'm sure Inspector Chelmey has already told you just about everything but I'll tell you what I know. The murder took place at around 10:00 P.M. on December 29th. Prime Minister Bill Hawks was shot in the skull by a Pistol. The Pistol was covered in the fingerprints of Clive Dove. The reason it took us almost a month to hold trial is because of the, err… limited technology here in London. Point is, the guys over at Scotland Yard couldn't look at fingerprints, so they called me in from the states. Using the evidence we've go', it's hard to say anyone else committed the murder." Detective Gumshoe finished his testimony.

"I see. Now, for the sake of fair play, I would request only one of the defense attorneys here cross examine the detective. The defense may consult with themselves about the testimony but only one of you will be cross examining the witness." The Judge announced. Phoenix nodded, turning towards the Professor and Tails. _This is going to be different, I'll go first and call one of them if I feel out of it, _Phoenix thought before nodding to Professor Layton and Tails. They nodded back and everyone but Maya left the defense stand.

"Ok Nick, just you and me. I know you, I don't think even a murderer would stand a chance against you in court!" Maya said before the Judge pounded his gavel and let the Cross Examination begin.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**The Investigation**_

_**Wright vs. Triton**_

_"Well, I'm sure Inspector Chelmey has already told you just about everything but I'll tell you what I know. The murder took place at around 10:00 P.M. on December 29__th__. Prime Minister Bill Hawks was shot in the skull by a Pistol." _Phoenix listened carefully.

"HOLD IT! Why isn't the time of death in the Autopsy report?!" Phoenix asked. Clark folded his arms and looked at Phoenix with a slight glare.

"Look closely Mr. Wright." Clark said. Phoenix opened the report. There it was clear as day, the time of death. _Wait a second, _Phoenix felt it click in his mind.

"If the defense has nothing more to add then can we please finish this cross examination-" Clark began but was cut off.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, arm outstretched and index finger pointing strongly towards the prosecutor.

"I believe someone's watch was off at the crime scene. Tell me detective, did you bother changing the time on your watch when you came to this country?" Phoenix said, smirking. Clark slammed his hands on the desk.

"Detective! You will refrain from using personal memory and try sticking to the facts in court!" Clark whispered sternly.

"The Prosecution will refrain from talking to the witness. Please continue Mr. Wright." The Judge said. _Gladly, _Phoenix thought while nodding.

"Yes Your Honor. As everyone is aware there is a time difference between the U.S. and London, England. When it is 10:00 P.M. in the U.S. it is 3:00 A.M. here. Which happens to be the precise time of death on this autopsy report." Phoenix explained.

"I guess I forgot to set my watch. Doesn't matter, what does this prove about the defendant being innocent?" Gumshoe asked. Phoenix began sweating. _He's right! That was a waste of epic finger pointing, _Phoenix thought. The judge pounded his gavel.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright but this objection is not relevant to the case, unless you can prove the time has some relevance." The Judge announced. _I have to think carefully. Why would the time be important to this case, _Phoenix thought. It clicked and Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"The time is important! It was December 29th on the day of the murder. Do we have a weather report for that day on hand?" Phoenix asked. The Judge and Prosecution looked through their papers.

"Aha! Yes we do Mr. Wright. Here, have a look." The Judge handed the report to Phoenix. _Just as I thought, _Phoenix thought.

"As you can see, in the early morning of December 29th, there was a blizzard with near gale force winds ripping through London. The precise time it peaked was 2:57 A.M.. Therefore, all the roads would have been blocked off in central London. The defendant would not have been able to reach the location of murder at that time. Or else we would have two deaths on our hands." Phoenix explained. The realization hit everyone in the court.

**Weather Report: December 29****th**** added to the Court Record**

"Prosecutor Triton, how many people "witnessed" the crime?" Phoenix asked. Clark looked through his papers.

"Just the Secretary." Clark replied.

"Then please, call her in." Phoenix said, "I think I have this case figure out." Professor Layton and Tails nodded from their seats by the door. Phoenix turned towards them. _It's for the best, _Phoenix thought.

"Your Honor. I would like this witness to be Cross Examined by someone else." Phoenix announced.

"And who might that be?" The Judge asked. Phoenix raised his arm over his head with finger already in a pointing position.

"You there!" Phoenix yelled, pointing towards his friends. He had one person in mind.

**Picarats Total:**

_70_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Bill Hawks Autopsy Report_

_Pistol_

_Weather Report: December 29th_


	3. The True Culprit

**Chapter 3: The True Culprit**

_Just for a little clarification: if anyone was wondering what design I am using for each character in this, they are as follows: Professor Layton and Luke use their design from _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney,_ Phoenix Wright uses his design from _Ace Attorney 5, _Maya uses her design from _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney, _Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles use their designs from _Sonic Adventure 2 _but think of it in an anime style._

"What?! Why me?!" Sonic responded with confusion. _It's for the best that Sonic learns about what he's getting into, _Phoenix thought.

"Because, if you are going to help the Professor and I, you need to learn about what you're getting into." Phoenix said before leading Maya away from the defense stand. Sonic nodded his understanding and he and Tails walked to the stand. Clark chuckled from the other side of the court.

"Fool Mr. Wright. This is a hedgehog; he is not fit to cross examine a witness." Clark mocked. Sonic felt a pang of anger. He slammed his hand on the desk.

"Watch me Triton!" Sonic shouted back. The judge pounded his gavel before telling Clark to call his witness.

"Yes Your Honor. The Prosecution calls Miss Debby Sampson to the stand." Clark announced. A short woman of around thirty years in age moved towards the witness stand rather quickly.

"If the witness would please begin testifying to the court about what happened that day." The Judge said. The woman nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Events of that Day~**_

"I was called to the office really early that morning. It was snowing rather heavily so I was nearly an hour late. I live on the other side of town so it normally takes me about an hour to get there. I made it there at around 4:00 A.M... When I arrived I heard a loud pang, it sounded like a gunshot. I ran to the Prime Minister's office and found him dead on the floor. A gun lay around 3 yards from him. The window was also slightly open so I closed it." Debby finished. The judge had listened carefully but found nothing wrong with the testimony.

"Sonic, you may begin your cross examination." The Judge announced. Clark sighed in impatience.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Events of that Day~ **_

_**Sonic vs. Triton**_

_"I was called to the office really early that morning. It was snowing rather heavily so I was nearly an hour late. I live on the other side of town so it normally takes me about an hour to get there."_ Sonic listened to the first portion of the testimony. He looked at the papers on the desk. _What does all this mean, _Sonic thought.

"You just need to compare what she says to the facts you have." Tails whispered. Sonic nodded but he wasn't too sure about what he was doing.

"I made it there at around 4:00 A.M... When I arrived I heard a loud pang, it sounded like a gunshot. I ran to the Prime Minister's office and found him dead on the floor. A gun lay around 3 yards from him." Sonic listened to the next portion of the testimony before looking at the three pieces of evidence he had. _4 A.M., that sounds important, but why, _Sonic thought. He thought intently about what Phoenix had figured out before.

_"When it is 10:00 P.M. in the U.S. it is 3:00 A.M. here. Which happens to be the precise time of death on this autopsy report." _Sonic thought about Phoenix's words over and over again in his head. He opened his eyes in shock at the revelation a little thinking had done. He searched for the right evidence. _I've got it, _Sonic thought triumphantly.

"I OBJECT! The autopsy report clearly says the time of death as 3 A.M.. Why on earth would you think it was 4 A.M.?!" Sonic yelled. Clark felt a pang of shock. Tails smiled happily.

"Yes! Great job Sonic!" Tails said.

"Answer the question Debby!" Sonic shouted at the witness.

"Well- I… you see- the clock! There was a clock in the room at the time! It said 4 A.M.!" Debby replied. Sonic looked through the autopsy report again.

_Bill Hawks Murder_

_Cause of Death: Pistol shot to the head (some evidence to believe he was struck with a blunt object)_

"A clock you say! Could this clock be the blunt object stated in the autopsy report?!" Sonic yelled. Clark slammed his fist against the desk. Debby began clenching her teeth and gripping the witness stand more intensely.

"Hold it! Your Honor! If I may, Clive Dove cannot be proven guilty under the current circumstances. I ask for one more day so that we may investigate the incident." Professor Layton shouted for everyone to hear. The Judge pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, it would seem that further evidence is required to find the truth about this case. I call that this trial reconvenes tomorrow at noon. Until then the defense is tasked with finding more evidence about this bold claim Sonic has just made. Court is adjourned!" The Judge announced, pounding his gavel. Everyone left the court room quickly and orderly.

"Thank you Professor. I fear that if the trial went on any longer I would have been announced Guilty." Clive said after they left the courtroom. The Professor tipped his hat to the boy.

"Why your welcome Clive. This case is a mysterious one. Though I think the true culprit was in fact in that courtroom today. We will be going to investigate the crime scene now. Tomorrow you will be proven innocent." Professor Layton tipped his hat before setting out with everyone else.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"Our plan is working perfectly Doctor. No need to worry, Sonic will be defeated." The master stated.

"For your sake I hope you're right. I had to wear a fake moustache to disguise myself in that court!" Dr. Eggman complained. The master held his forehead in frustration.

"You don't need a fake moustache you incompetent fool you already have a… never mind! Sonic and Tails will be out of the way soon I guarantee it!" The master explained. Dr. Eggman looked at him carefully.

"Who are you really?" Dr. Eggman asked. The master looked up suddenly.

"My identity is not important at this moment. The only thing that matters is getting the two masks and the seven gems so that I can have the Azrans power!" The master said, "Prepare a group to be led to Snowrasse. Find a man by the name of Randall Ascot as well. He will have the mask in Monte d'Or. Bring it to me. You have my permission to bring Randall as well, dead or alive." Dr. Eggman nodded and left the room quickly to get started.

"Soon Layton, you and your pitiful friends will perish, and I will have revenge and total power over this world. The Azran civilization stretches across the whole world. I will have complete control from Snowrasse. Soon my dear friend, soon." The master spoke to himself, unaware of the hedgehog and cat listening in from above.

"What do ya think Angel, should we tell Sonic?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked the cat that held him in the air. Angel looked back at him. She nodded.

"Sonic and Tails need to know. Teleport us outa here." Angel replied. Shadow nodded. He whispered the two words that had effectively become his catchphrase.

"Chaos Control." He whispered and they left without a sound.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"So this is where he died. It's certainly a room fit for the Prime Minister." Luke said, looking around in awe. Phoenix immediately turned to the clock near the window. He put on a pair of gloves and lifted the clock, before placing it in the bag Inspector Grosky held.

"So you guys think this clock may have fingerprints from Debby Sampson on it do you." The Inspector asked. Professor Layton nodded.

"As I said before, the clock might be the blunt object stated in the autopsy report." Sonic said, leaning back in the chair that Bill Hawks once sat in, completely disregarding manners.

**Clock added to the Court Record**

"Thank you so much for coming with us Inspector Grosky. We appreciate it." Emmy thanked the masculine man. Grosky turned towards her.

"As the greatest inspector Scotland Yard has ever seen it is my duty to help as much as I can with all criminal cases!" Grosky shouted. Emmy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Nick, let's investigate a little more." Maya said excitedly. Phoenix nodded and looked around at the room a little more. He searched and searched. Finally, with Professor Layton's help, he found something.

"Mr. Wright, care to have a look at this." Professor Layton said before handing what he had found to Phoenix. He looked at it. It was an empty flask. Phoenix took a slight sniff.

"Poison!" Phoenix yelled. Grosky turned towards them. Everyone looked at the flask in suspense. The bottle had a label on it.

"Chemical X?" Phoenix questioned as he stared at the label. He thought for a moment. _That sounds familiar, where have I heard this before, _Phoenix thought. He thought far back in his life to the first trial he had ever been in.

_"Objection! The poison is currently in Phoenix's cold pills. Cold Killer X!" Mia Fey yelled to the Prosecutor across the court._

"What?!" Phoenix yelled, "This poison was what almost killed me when I was in college!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Then that must mean…" Maya began but didn't finish. Phoenix closed his eyes.

"I'll be finishing this trial tomorrow. Professor, you're going to have to assist me. This means that Maya will stay with Luke, Sonic, and Tails in the jury benches." Phoenix explained. They nodded in agreement.

_~January 29__th__ 2:29 P.M. ~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 6~_

"Everyone is ready, correct." Phoenix asked. They nodded. The Professor held the brim of his hat tightly. They entered the courtroom and the last day to prove Clive innocent.

"The court is in session for the trial of Clive Dove. The Prosecution may now make his opening statement." The Judge announced.

"Thank you Your Honor, Yesterday Sonic the Hedgehog revealed to us that a table clock may have been involved in the murder. The police have since found this clock and have found the fingerprints of Debby Sampson on them. I have a record of this for the Court Record." Clark explained.

**Fingerprint Record added to the Court Record**

"Very well, would Ms. Sampson please testify about what happened after she found the body?" The Judge asked. Debby nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~After I Found the Body~**_

"Naturally, after I found the body I called the police. There was a phone on the Prime Ministers desk. I also took a photo of the scene with my camera. I saw that the gun was still smoking at that time and backed away from it. After notifying the police I waited for their arrival. They arrived at around 4:30, nearly fifteen minutes after I called them. They sealed off the room and questioned me later." Debby explained. _There's a contradiction in this testimony, I can feel it, _Phoenix thought.

"Very well. Mr. Wright, Mr. Layton, you may begin your Cross Examination." The Judge announced. They nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~After I Found the Body~**_

_**Layton/Wright vs. Triton**_

"_Naturally, after I found the body I called the police. There was a phone on the Prime Ministers desk. I also took a photo of the scene with my camera. I saw that the gun was still smoking at that time and backed away from it." _The two on the defense stand listened closely.

"HOLD IT! Why hasn't this photo been submitted as evidence?" Phoenix asked. Clark sighed.

"Mr. Wright, take a look at the autopsy report. It contains the photo." Clark explained. Sure enough, after Phoenix opened the report a photo was visible.

"Oh… oops…" Phoenix said slyly.

"_After notifying the police I waited for their arrival. They arrived at around 4:30, nearly fifteen minutes after I called them. They sealed off the room and questioned me later." _The two defenders felt a pang of realization.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix and the Professor yelled. They looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"Miss Sampson, if the police arrived fifteen minutes after you called them, that would make the time you called them exactly 4:15! What were you doing during the fifteen minutes in between the find of the body and the phone call?!" Phoenix and Layton shouted simultaneously. Debby began sweating slightly.

"I-I- I was searching for a phone!" She said with confidence. The Professor shook his head. He pointed at the witness strongly.

"You testified that a phone was on the Prime Ministers desk. It would have taken you thirty seconds at the maximum to reach it." Professor Layton explained. Debby's hands balled into fists. She growled.

"You still haven't answered our question!" Phoenix said sternly.

"I umm… I… well… ugh… !" Debby was at a loss for words. Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought before walking from the stand.

"The police thought that Clive was the one that was behind this murder, they were wrong. In fact, this case is far more complex than any of us previously thought. Debby here is merely a mask, hiding this person's true identity. So please, whoever you really are, reveal yourself to this court at once!" Professor Layton demanded. Debby's fists grew tighter and tighter before her skin "ripped". Another hand was visible beneath the disguise.

"Very well played Layton! But you are not my target at the moment! In reality, I'm after someone else." Debby began saying, her voice beginning to echo in two highly different voices. She began removing the disguise from her skin. It fell away to reveal "her" true identity.

"I should've known it was you behind all of this Eggman!" Sonic said sternly as he glared at the man now standing in front of him. Sonic leapt high in the air but was slammed to the ground by Metal Sonic, an evil robotic copy of Sonic himself. Metal transformed his arm into a high power laser cannon, aiming the deadly beam at Sonic's head. A golden razor of light blasted Metal away. Sonic leapt off the ground looking towards the direction of the golden weapon.

"It's about time you showed up! Good to see ya Shadow!" Sonic said, greeting his black and red counterpart. Angel stood behind him. The Judge began evacuating everyone from the court as fast as he could.

"Everyone may now exit the court. I hereby find Clive Dove Not Guilty. Court is adjourned!" The Judge said quickly before pounding his mallet and fleeing the scene. _For a fat guy the judge can move pretty fast, _Phoenix thought. Turning back to the more serious subject, Phoenix saw Sonic and Shadow jump across the court before curling into a ball and ramming Metal Sonic.

"You're too late Sonic! Defeat Metal and this whole city goes up in flames!" Eggman yelled. Sonic immediately backed off.

"What do you mean?!" Sonic asked sternly. He glared at his nemesis.

"I mean exactly what I say! London will be destroyed if Metal is!" Eggman responded. Sonic glared harder before noticing something move behind Eggman. It was then that Sonic noticed a large steel box with wires and antennae all over it near the northern wall of the court. Tails and Angel slowly crept towards the box. _It must be what triggers Metal's self-destruction, _Sonic thought. He looked back to Eggman before hatching a plan in his head. Sonic slumped slightly, pretending to give up.

"I give up. You win Eggman!" Sonic said. Eggman stopped smiling and began looking quite confused. Meanwhile, Tails and Angel had reached the box and they began unscrewing the panel that lead into the wiring of the box.

"Let's see. Whoa. This is complicated." Tails whispered as he looked at the inner wiring. Angel silently decided to help him.

**Puzzle # 006: Switch the Wires**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ Tails and Angel have to combine their intellect and figure out how to diffuse Metal's self-destruct mechanism. They can switch only one pair of wires to make Metal "safe" to battle. Choose carefully._

Tails looked through the maze of wires, searching for two that would diffuse Metal when swapped. The two took a mental image of the wires and thought it through in their heads. _A wire that diffuses Metal, _They thought in unison. The two narrowed down their choices. A red and blue wire stuck out in their minds and the mental image of them swapping and allowing Sonic to kick Metal into the distance sealed their choice. Angel pointed at the wires and Tails swapped them.

"This is crucial. We need to solve this…" The two said in unison. Tails connected the wires. Sonic saw the slight movement Metal made in response to the change in electrical routing. He shredded the double ganger with his sharp quills.

"Success! Nothing less was possible!" Tails and Angel yelled. They had solved the puzzle correctly. Eggman turned towards the box in shock. He saw Tails and Angel there. Eggman yelled in fury.

"YOU TWO! I've had it with you meddlesome Mobians! Time for you to die! I found these engineering marvels in Azran!" Eggman said, snapping his fingers. The ceiling opened up and several robotic mummies fell in a circle around Eggman. He pointed towards Tails and Angel. They followed his finger and began spinning their arms, swords in both hands, rapidly, creating a buzz saw like motion. They slowly closed in around Tails and Angel. The two closed their eyes, waiting for the first strike but it never came. They opened their eyes to see a sword stabbing through the lead robotic mummy. Professor Layton slashed the arms off the mummy with another sword in his other hand. Another mummy attacked the Professor, knocking the sword from his hands. Layton struggled to pull his other sword from the mummy he had stabbed but couldn't.

"Professor!" Sonic yelled before ramming himself into the mummies. He jumped from the demolished mummy, analyzing the situation quickly from his brief moment in the air before homing attacking each and every other mummy. He homed in on Eggman next, bouncing of him and performing a trick in midair to show his cockiness. Luke, Phoenix, and Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohhhhh! You hedgehog! I will have revenge soon enough farewell Sonic." Dr. Eggman said before jumping in the air and landing in his Eggmobile. Sonic growled at watching his enemy get away but stopped to wonder.

"What did he mean by 'I will have my revenge soon'?" Sonic thought out loud. Everyone shrugged. _I'll have to be on alert, _Sonic thought before following everyone out of the court. The Laytonmobile sat there ready to go. Clive stood next to it.

**Mystery 3: Eggman's Revenge**

"What happened in there?" Clive asked after noticing their arrival. Professor Layton shook his head.

"I'm not sure Clive. But it appears that the one who murdered the Prime Minister was Dr. Eggman in disguise. This is all very perplexing. Still, we must go see Andy in Snowrasse and learn about the events that have occurred there. I can't help but feel that the events here and the events in Snowrasse are in some way, connected." Professor Layton explained. Upon hearing this explanation, Phoenix, Maya, Clive, Luke, and Professor Layton stuffed themselves into the car while Emmy, Sonic, Tails, Angel, and Shadow followed behind.

**Picarats Total:**

_100_

**Court Record Contents: **

_Case Solved! Court Record Emptied For Next Case!_


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins **

"So, is it finally time to go Professor?" Luke asked after Emmy had shown up with her bags. The Professor nodded. He turned to Phoenix and Maya, beginning to tip his fat and bid them farewell. Phoenix held up his hand to stop him.

"I know what you're about to say. Professor Layton, Maya and I have decided. We are going with you. I think that the mystery you are about to get into may need a couple more minds to help." Phoenix explained. The Professor opened his mouth to respond, but found nothing to say.

"Hey Professor! Tails, Angel, Shadow, Knuckles, and I are gonna get going. We'll meet ya there alright." Sonic said before he and his little group walked through the door. The Professor nodded. He turned towards his desk, looking for anything he might need. It was then that he spotted a piece of paper sitting near one of the Professor's many archeological finds.

_Dear Hershel,_

_ A great danger awaits you in Snowrasse if you decide to return. I suggest you wait until I have cleared the danger before you show. A certain old friend has shown up. I will write back when I feel it is necessary._

_ Your friend, Randall_

The Professor read over the letter several more times. He couldn't find anything in between the lines or any hidden messages though one thing stood out. _Randall always writes his full name in letters. Why wouldn't he this time, _The Professor thought.

**Mystery 4: Randall's Letter**

"What did you find Professor?" Maya asked. The Professor snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go. Sonic and Tails should be there by now." Professor Layton said before motioning everyone towards the door. He looked back at his office before closing the door and leading everyone to the Laytonmobile.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

The group had been running for about ten minutes when something clicked in Sonic's head. He turned back to Tails, who was steadily flying behind him, and asked:

"Umm, Tails, where is Snowrasse?" Sonic asked. Suddenly everyone behind him screeched to a halt. Sonic looked at them with a confused look before coming face to wall with the rocky side of a cliff.

"Ow…" Sonic said after landing back first on the ground. He began to get up slowly.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Angel asked, rushing to help him up. Sonic nodded. Tails looked at the map Professor Layton had given him.

"According to this map, Snowrasse should be just over those ice covered mountains." Tails finally answered Sonic's question.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"You see Mr. Wright, Snowrasse is a central location in the ancient civilization that was known as the Azran. To raise the Azran civilization completely, you need to have found the Golden Garden in Misthallery, the City of Harmony in Ambrosia, and the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain in Monte d'Or. In order to find the Golden Garden you would need to drain the lake that lies above it, to raise Ambrosia you would need to combine the Songs of the Stars, Sun, and Sea in perfect harmony, to raise the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain you would need the Mask or Order and the Mask of Chaos. Around six years ago, a secret organization known as the Targent fought me and a man named Jean Descole in order to take control of the power of the Azran. Of course, I was trying to protect it from Descole, who was trying to find it for personal gain. Descole, presumably, did not survive his encounter with Targent. But luckily the Targent was discovered by the Governments of England, Russia, and the U.S. and they were stopped before total control of the Earth could be achieved." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded his head.

"I think I heard about that in the paper. It happened just as I lost my Attorney's Badge in court." Phoenix responded, "It's a long story, I'll explain later." The car bumped along the road as Professor Layton continued his story.

"It was also after that mystery that Emmy back there left us to pursue her career as an investigating photographer. A fine career choice might I add." Professor Layton explained, "About a year after that Luke and I traveled to St. Mystere and we met Flora Reinhold. She is currently my adopted daughter, but she travelled back to St. Mystere to celebrate the holidays with everyone there." The ice capped mountains that signified their approach to Snowrasse came into view and the Professor announced that they were almost there.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Come on Sonic! You can do it!" Tails yelled as he watched the hedgehog struggle on the slippery ice. Sonic's feet were almost invisible due to how fast they were going. But the ice did not allow him further progression. He accidently kicked his other foot and slid back down to the bottom. Tails sighed before flying down, grabbing the hedgehog by the wrist, and carrying him up.

"I swear Sonic, if you hadn't turned down the shoes I made you then I wouldn't be carrying you." Tails scolded the hedgehog. Sonic sighed before watching as the majestic city of Snowrasse appeared from behind the mountain. Sonic stared, wide-eyed, as the snow covered city sparkled like stars as light was reflected off of it. Sonics fur suddenly stood on end slightly. _They're here! The Chaos Emeralds, _Sonic thought. His habit of using the sacred gems so often made him incredibly adept at finding them easily.

_~~Town Hall, Snowrasse~~_

"I will never tell you their location!" The mayor of Snowrasse said to the men standing in front of him. They each held a pistol or knife in their hands.

"I am sorry sir, but we have orders to kill whoever refuses to cooperate with the Masters plans. He can't afford to have his plans running through the public's mouth." The man in charge of the group said before taking his knife and embedding it deeply in the gut of Snowrasses mayor.

"Ahhh!' The mayor screamed before dropping to the ground in pain, clutching the knife now serving as a plug on the blood escaping his veins.

"Ah yes, it's good to see you again Andy, how long has it been? Perhaps six years." The man controlling the group said as he walked through the door.

"Y-you! But, they killed you!" Andy said before seeing the master snap his fingers. The last he saw was pair of brown shoes before a bullet pierced his skull.

"Forge some evidence; make it look as though this crime was committed by Layton." The master ordered as he eyed the red car entering the Town Hall parking lot. The master wrote a note on the ground using the mayor's bloody hand. _Layton._

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"You stay here while I talk to Andy." Professor Layton said to everyone in the car. They nodded before watching the Professor disappear into the building. He walked to the door into the mayor's office and noticed it was open. He let himself in before his eyes met the gruesome sight in front of him.

"Andy!" Professor Layton said before running to the freshly killed body of his friend. He looked around and noticed the name on the floor. _Layton. _He looked closely at it, eyeing every detail of the name. _Why would Andy write my name in his own blood on the floor, _the Professor thought. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see who he thought was the secretary walk in.

"Y-you killed him! Someone call the police!" The secretary yelled, running from the room.

"Miss, wait!" Professor Layton began but it was too late. She had gone.

_~Outside~_

"What's taking the Professor so long?" Maya asked. Suddenly a barrage of police sirens entered their ears and three police cars pulled up to the building. They entered the building quickly and came out with Professor Layton. Phoenix quickly jumped out of the car with a questioning look on his face.

"Professor!" Phoenix said but it was too late. Professor Layton was pushed in the back seat of the car and they drove him away. Phoenix stuck his head back in the car.

"The Professor has been arrested! We need to get down to the Police Station quickly!' Phoenix said before climbing back in the car, "So… who wants to drive?"

"You mean you can't drive?!" Emmy said in shock.

"I never got my driver's license! But I have this!" Phoenix said, showing off his Attorney's Badge.

"Fine! I'll drive!" Emmy said, getting out of the backseat and climbing into the driver's side.

"Everybody hold on!" Luke yelled as Emmy started the car. She slammed on the gas and they took off, following the Police cars.

"Ya know, it might have actually been BETTER if I drove!" Phoenix yelled as the car sped up. Emmy dodged all other cars in her path, moving quickly in front of them. Luke and Maya held on for dear life as the car continued to increase speed. They heard an knock on the passenger side window. Phoenix looked out before rolling down the window.

"Impressive, I actually need to run to stay at your speed." Sonic said as he ran alongside the car.

"Well you can thank Emmy over here." Phoenix replied. Sonic gave a thumbs up before turning back to Phoenix.

"So what's the hurry?" Sonic asked as he looked ahead to make sure he wasn't about to ram into anything.

"Professor Layton's been arrested. We need to get to the police station quickly!" Phoenix replied. Sonic nodded, noticing the police sirens coming from ahead of them. The police station came into view quickly. The group got out of the car and entered the building with a quick stride. Phoenix and Sonic walked to the front desk immediately.

"I'm here to talk to a Professor Hershel Layton. He just got here around two or three minutes ago. Tall hat, green shoes, hard to miss." Phoenix explained the situation and the secretary at the front desk directed them to the detention center of the building. As soon as they got there, Phoenix's mouth fell agape at the person he saw.

"Detective Gumshoe!" Phoenix yelled after seeing him leaving the room.

"Hey pal. You're that Larry Butz guy right?" Gumshoe asked. Phoenix placed a hand to his face in frustration.

"Phoenix! My name is Phoenix Wright! Larry Butz is a friend of mine!" Phoenix said slowly. He was almost always needing to re-explain this to the detective.

"Oh right! If you're here to try and get any evidence out of me there's no way it's happening pal. The police only got the call ten minutes ago. The investigation hasn't even started yet." Gumshoe explained. _I need to talk to the Professor. Maybe I should tell him this, _Phoenix thought.

"I need to talk with the suspect. Do you know where he is?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe laughed a booming laugh.

"That Layton guy is in questioning. Though it may sound strange, I have my doubts about whether or not he's the true culprit." Gumshoe explained. _Well that's a first. Normally you think everyone that's innocent is really guilty, _Phoenix thought to himself. He thanked the detective and left the building with everyone.

"Perhaps we should find a "center of operations" so we don't have to sleep in the car." Tails suggested. Luke and Maya nodded their approval. They were just hoping to get food out of this. Luke looked rather pale though. _I suppose watching your friend get dragged away by the police would shock anyone, _Phoenix thought. Phoenix agreed to Emmy's plan and they climbed back in the car.

"Hey Phoenix! Shadow, Tails and I are going to go look through the town. There's something we need to find. Angel and Knuckles will stay with you if it's alright." Sonic asked. Phoenix nodded, beginning to question what he was looking for but deciding against it. Emmy drove them around, searching for a hotel that may accommodate all of them.

"Hey, what about that one? The White Snow Inn." Emmy said, pointing to the tall building they had stopped in front of.

"Let's check it out!" Maya said before everyone agreed. They left the car and went inside to check in. Emmy got two rooms for all of them.

"One for the girls, one for the boys! No exceptions." Phoenix said to everyone. They shrugged before Emmy led them to the room.

"Phoenix, could you go get everyone luggage? Thanks." Emmy said before he could respond. Phoenix groaned before turning to a window that allowed him to see the car. Luggage was sticking out of the trunk and it was beginning to snow. He groaned again before deciding to deal with it and get their luggage.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Well Shadow, I assume you felt it too. The Chaos Emeralds are somewhere around here. We need to find them before Eggman does." Sonic said as he and the black hedgehog ran across the snowy ground. Tails flew steadily above them. He searched the skies for any signs of the gems they were seeking.

"Yeah. There are at least five in this area. Maybe more. The doctor is probably here looking for them as well." Shadow replied to his blue counterpart. Sonic screeched to a halt suddenly. His eye had caught sight of something. He walked into the forest on his left. Something yellow was glowing inside the snow. He dug through the frozen water and his hand struck the familiar smooth glassy feel of the emeralds surface. He held the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand and the power of it filled him with a sudden warmth, fighting away the chill of high altitude winter air.

"Strange, I would've felt the power of the emerald when we passed it but I couldn't." Shadow said in confusion. Sonic nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes and let the power of it fill his body. The emerald disappeared into his hand and he felt it reappear as a sudden core of power within his chest. He stood back up and turned to his two friends.

"What should we do? We could keep searching or go back and find Angel and the others." Sonic asked.

"I think we should find Angel and everyone else and explain what Eggman is up to." Tails replied. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's go." Sonic said before taking off towards the city.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"Wait wait wait! I thought Phoenixes were birds of fire, not ice." Maya said after watching the icicle covered Phoenix Wright walk in with their luggage. He was shivering severely.

"I'm not made of fire but I certainly wouldn't be made of ice if SOMEONE had decided to help with the luggage." Phoenix said, dropping the bags and turning his head towards Emmy. She was currently sitting with Luke having a cup of tea. Phoenix glared at the cup of steaming liquid in her hands.

"Hey! I was intending to say thank you!" Emmy replied.

"I think I deserve more than just a thank you but you can repay me later. Right now we need to figure out what exactly happened back there with the Professor." Phoenix replied. Emmy nodded in agreement. Phoenix led Luke and Emmy to the car, leaving Maya to watch Angel and Knuckles.

"First stop, the mayor's office." Emmy said before starting the drive towards town center. Little did they know, she was about to get them into the most perplexing murder case they had ever seen.

_~~Professor Layton~~_

"You see sir. I was only there to see my friend Andy, for he had written me a letter regarding the seven strange lights that have been appearing over Snowrasse." Professor Layton explained to the officers. He had been in questioning for several hours now and it was beginning to show. Within twenty minutes of this question he was finally released to the beds. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog/Ace Attorney~~_

"So then, where's Phoenix?" Sonic asked Maya after returning to the hotel. She proceeded to explain that Phoenix and the others had gone to investigate and she was here to watch Angel and Knuckles.

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" Sonic asked. Maya explained that she had been thinking up a puzzle in her head and was waiting for someone to solve it.

"Would you like to solve it Shadow?" Maya asked the black hedgehog. He shrugged and walked towards her. She wrote down the puzzle and gave it to him.

**Puzzle # 007: The Correct Order**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ Maya has thought up a puzzle due to a combination of boredom and hunger. Your job is to put the various ingredients of a deluxe hamburger together using the following hints:_

_Lettuce is above tomato_

_Meat is above cheese_

_Cheese is above bun but below tomato_

_Bun is above and below lettuce and cheese_

_Can you figure out where tomato is and put together the deluxe hamburger?_

Shadow read through the puzzle several times. His use of logic was almost never. Normally he threw a chaos spear if something needed solving. Reluctantly he placed the ingredients in the following order: _Bun, lettuce, meat, tomato, cheese, and bun._

"I've got the answer you're looking for…" Shadow began but noticed an error at the last second, "This can't be! I'll keep trying…" The puzzle was incorrect.

**Puzzle # 007: The Correct Order**

**27/30 Picarats**

Shadow looked through the puzzle again but couldn't think of a way to solve it. He turned to everyone else in the room and asked if they wanted to try and solve it.

"I'll try." Angel spoke up, getting out of her usual shyness and taking the paper from his hand. She read through it and placed the ingredients in the following order: _bun, lettuce, tomato, meat, cheese, and bun. _She looked through it and decided that this was her answer.

"Hmm, this could be it…" Angel said, placing a finger to her cheek as if in thought. She smiled brightly and pointed forward, "Ha ha! That was right!" The puzzle was correct. She then explained that there was a trick in the saying _Cheese is above bun but below tomato. _

"You see Shadow, it says the cheese is below the tomato, but that doesn't mean it's directly below it. The meat was on top of the cheese, which was BELOW the tomato." Angel explained. Everyone clapped for her.

"Hey Maya, do you have any more puzzles? I'll give one a shot." Knuckles spoke up. Maya nodded and quickly thought up another puzzle. She wrote it down and handed it over to the echidna.

**Puzzle # 008: The Correct Order 2**

**30/30 Picarats**

_ Similar to the last puzzle she gave, Maya wants you to place the ingredients in the correct order using the following hints:_

_Lettuce is above meat but below bun_

_Tomato is in between bun and meat_

_Bun is below cheese_

_Meat is below lettuce_

_Bun is above tomato_

_Cheese is also below meat_

_Can you put the burger together correctly?_

Knuckles looked through it. The puzzle was definitely more challenging than the one given to Shadow. He placed the ingredients in the following order: _bun, tomato, meat, lettuce, meat, cheese, and bun. _This was his final answer.

"Well here goes nothing…" Knuckles said as he looked at the puzzle carefully one last time. He was confident in his answer, "All right! What else did you expect?!" The puzzle turned out to be correct.

"Well I guess we know that knucklehead over here is even smarter than Shadow!" Sonic joked before dodging a punch from Shadow and escaping through the door with a smirk on his face. Shadow ran after him.

"You get back here Sonic!" Shadow yelled as he too took off after the hedgehog.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"Wait! Emmy come look at this!" Phoenix said, calling her over to the ground near the murder. A white sheet of paper lay lodged under the table. He gently pulled it out and opened it.

"It's that letter the Professor got from Andy. The person that robbed the Professor's office must have been here!" Emmy exclaimed. Luke wrote this down in his notebook.

**Andy's Letter added to the Court Record**

**Photo of Name on the Ground (Layton) added to Court Record**

"I think it's clear that whoever was here the day of the murder isn't a friend of Professor Layton's" Phoenix said. He then noticed that it was beginning to get dark outside.

"We should probably head up to the Police Station and talk to the Professor. The trial is most likely going to be tomorrow." Phoenix said. Emmy and Luke agreed. They left the building quickly and hurried to the car.

_~January 30__th__ 7:28 P.M.~_

_~Police Station: Detention Center~_

"Professor! It's good to see you again!" Luke said, looking through the glass at his mentor. The Professor smiled from behind the glass and turned to Phoenix.

"I suppose you have made some headway in the investigation." Professor Layton began. Phoenix nodded.

"We found the letter that was stolen from your office at the crime scene. We also took a photo of the name written in blood on the ground." Phoenix explained, showing the evidence to Layton. The Professor nodded in approval.

"Now comes the big question. Who is going to defend you in court?" Phoenix asked. The Professor lowered his hat slightly over his face.

"With all due respect Mr. Wright, I've told the authorities that I will be defending myself in court tomorrow." Professor Layton revealed. He turned to Emmy, "And Emmy here will be my assistant. I'm currently in the process of trying to figure out who will be Prosecuting. Though from what I've heard, I think I have a good idea who will be." Phoenix let his head drop. _Defending yourself in court is never a good idea. Although the Professor seems like a really logical person so he may have a chance, _Phoenix thought.

**Picarats Total: **

_157_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Andy's Letter_

_Photo of Name on the Ground (Layton)_


	5. Turnabout Mayor: Day 1

**Chapter 5: Turnabout Mayor: Day 1**

_~January 31__st__ 11: 57 A.M. ~_

_~District Court: Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

"Ok Professor, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Phoenix asked anxiously. It was Day 1 of the three day trial system. The Professor adjusted his hat with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Wright. After all, I won't be alone; Luke will be with in there." Professor Layton replied. Phoenix nodded but he was still worried. _Why am I so worried? He's a smart man, _Phoenix thought. Only Phoenix, Maya, Emmy, and Luke waited in the Defendant Lobby with the Professor. Sonic and his friends remained at the hotel relaxing. The group waited for about three more minutes before the doors opened.

"Mr. Layton, you may enter to begin the trial." The bailiff said, sending the group in. Phoenix, Maya, and Emmy sat in the place normally reserved for the defendant. Professor Layton and Luke stood behind the defense stand, watching as the Judge walked to the Judge's Desk. The Prosecutor was none other than Clark Triton. The Judge pounded his gavel, causing everyone that had entered to watch the proceedings to sit down.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of-"The Judge began but was quickly stopped by the bailiff. The bailiff whispered something in his ear.

"What? This isn't the funeral? Oh!" The Judge said. Luke let his forehead hit the desk in anguish. _This Judge is even more stupid then the one back home, _Phoenix thought.

"This Court has gathered to decide the verdict of the defendant slash defense, Mr. Hershel Layton. Mr. Layton is currently being tried for the murder of Mayor Collins. The Prosecution may now continue." The Judge announced. Clark nodded before gathering his papers.

"Hershel, I would never have thought you would do something like this. Mr. Layton was found at the crime scene leaning over the body of Mayor Collins. The autopsy report shows that Mayor Collins was stabbed in the gut, piercing his small intestine, before being shot through the center of the brain by a rather small hand gun. I have the knife, bullet, and autopsy report here and will now submit them as evidence for the Court." Clark explained before laying out the two baggies and the case report on his desk.

**Knife added to the Court Record**

**Bullet added to the Court Record**

**Andy's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

"Thank you Mr. Triton. The Prosecution may now call its first witness." The Judge announced. Clark nodded picking up some papers and reading through them quickly.

"I will now call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand. He and Inspector… umm… "Grosky of the Yard" are in charge of the investigation. Due to Snowrasses limited police force, the Police had to call these two in for help on the case. It should be noted that Inspector Grosky has come down with mild frost bite due to the fact that he decided to sprint here from London." Clark explained. Professor Layton and Emmy sighed.

"Umm, well then…" The Judge said before Gumshoe began making his way towards the Witness Stand.

"Mr. Gumshoe, please testify about your investigation so far." Clark asked him.

"You go it pal!" Gumshoe replied.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"We first got a call from the Secretary of Mayor Collins at around 12:15. The murder took place approximately fifteen minutes earlier at noon exactly. We arrived at the scene five minutes after the call. That Professor guy was found on the scene leaning over the Mayor's body. A knife was found lodged in his gut and the word Layton was written in blood across the floor. We are still investigating to find out where the gun is." Gumshoe testified about his investigation. Everyone nodded.

"Mr. Layton, you may begin your Cross Examination." The Judge allowed. The Professor nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Layton vs. Triton**_

"_We first got a call from the Secretary of Mayor Collins at around 12:15. The murder took place approximately fifteen minutes earlier at noon exactly. We arrived at the scene five minutes after the call." _The two in the defense stand listened closely to the first part of Gumshoe's testimony.

"Hold it! That's a very interesting feat to get to the crime scene in five minutes." Professor Layton complimented. Gumshoe smiled.

"Yep! Our motto this month is "Time is Money"!" Gumshoe said loudly. Professor Layton nodded.

_"That Professor guy was found on the scene leaning over the Mayor's body. A knife was found lodged in his gut and the word Layton was written in blood across the floor. We are still investigating to find out where the gun is." _Professor Layton listened to the testimony's second part.

"Hold it! If the gun wasn't found on the scene and it wasn't found on me, then how can you suspect me of acting alone if I am the murderer?" Professor Layton asked. Gumshoe thought about this for a moment.

"Well because, you were the only person on the scene of the crime when we got there." Gumshoe explained.

"Objection! Your Honor, I request that what the Witness just said be added to the testimony. The Judge nodded and added this to the testimony.

_"Well because, you were the only person on the scene of the crime when we got there." _Professor Layton listened to this new part of the testimony before looking through the Court Record. He looked through a list of Profiles involved in the case.

"Objection! Mr. Gumshoe, if I am correct, you just said I was the only person on the scene of the crime when you got there, right?" Professor Layton asked. Luke looked at him with a confused look, wondering what he was getting at.

"Yeah." Gumshoe responded. Professor Layton shook his head.

"Where did you question the Secretary?" Professor Layton asked.

"In the mayor's office of course." Gumshoe responded. A pang of realization hit him, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Everyone in the court began muttering to themselves.

"Order! Order! Mr. Layton, explain yourself!" The Judge demanded, pounding his gavel. Layton nodded.

"Of course Your Honor. You see, if what Detective Gumshoe says is true, then there was someone else on the scene. The Secretary of Mayor Collins!" Professor Layton revealed. Everyone gasped. Maya and Phoenix clapped briefly.

"Objection! But the Secretary was the one that notified the police!" Clark said, beginning to sweat. Professor Layton nodded.

"Yes. Go on Clark." The Professor said. Clark just stuttered. His interjection had no meaning. The Judge pounded his gavel strongly.

"Order in the court! Mr. Triton! Is the Secretary one of your witnesses?!" The Judge demanded an answer. Clark gulped before stuttering out "no". The Judge shook his head in frustration.

"Unfortunately under these circumstances I cannot give a verdict. Therefore I will suspend these proceedings until tomorrow. Tomorrow we will hear the testimony of Inspector… err… "Grosky of the Yard" as well as Mayor Collin's Secretary. Court is dismissed." The Judge announced. Everyone left the courtroom. Once back in the Defendant Lobby, Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! I gotta say, I was worried in there. But you pulled it off. I suppose you'll be defending yourself tomorrow as well?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton nodded.

"However, I will not be alone. I ask for your help in the continuation of the trial tomorrow. I also fear that I cannot help you investigate. The Police are taking me back to the Detention Center." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded before watching the Professor walk off with the police. Luke watched him walk before turning around and following Phoenix, Maya, and Emmy back to the Laytonmobile.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Tails! Tails! Where are ya little bro?" Sonic called through the hotel, searching for his best friend. Little did he know his best friend was hiding just around the corner, watching Sonic. He lifted his wrist.

"Sonic is searching for me. All is going according to plan." Tails spoke into his watch.

"Good. We'll begin the attack now. He has one of the Chaotic Gems we need." The Master responded.

"Maybe he's with Angel." Sonic said to himself. Suddenly the ceiling fell apart in front of the hedgehog. Where it fell stood are large robotic black leg. Sonic's eyes traced it up to the center. Seven more legs were visible. Eggman was controlling the central area.

"Oh ho ho ho! Behold Sonic, the Master Specter! A friend of mine loaned this contraption to me! And look here, I've got all of your friends captive! Except one!" Eggman taunted. Sonic looked through all his friends that were captured. _Tails, _Sonic thought before hearing a battle cry and jumping out of the way. His kitsune friend stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"T-Tails?" Sonic said questioningly. The skin on the fox fell away revealing his true identity.

"Tails Doll!" Sonic said, now in a battle stance. Eggman cackled madly from his control spot in the Master Specter. Tails Doll showed his claws and also got ready for battle.

"Now my faithful creation. Rip that hedgehog to shreds." Eggman ordered before moving the Master Specter in order to wreak havoc on the rest of the city. Sonic looked from Tails Doll to the Master Specter, wondering which to go after.

**Puzzle # 009: Who to Attack?**

**35/35 Picarats**

_ Sonic has to choose which enemy to attack first. If he attacks Tails Doll, the Master Specter will get away. If he attacks the Master Specter, Tails Doll will immediately try to track down Professor Layton and Phoenix. Make your choice carefully. Also choose what move Sonic needs to attack._

Sonic weighed his choices carefully. _Tails Doll or Eggman! Which one, _Sonic thought. He studied his answer choices. One combination stuck out to him. _Enemy: Tails Doll; Attack Move: Sonic Boost. _Sonic immediately ran into action.

"Alright, let's see…" Sonic said to himself as he began speeding up. A blue aura encased him from the front and trailed off him. He slammed into Tails Doll, launching him at just the right angle. Tails Doll flew through the air and crashed into Eggmans control center.

"Wow! Even I think I solved that pretty fast!" Sonic said to himself, studying his solution. Eggman's controls malfunctioned.

"Controls malfunctioning! Not possible!" Eggman yelled before watching the glass cage holding all of Sonic's friends shatter. Shadow used his hover shoes to stay in the air long enough to shoot several Chaos Spears, destroying the many legs of the Master Specter. Eggman's control center fell to the ground in a heap of scrap metal.

"Where's Tails?!" Angel almost yelled upon landing from her flight near Sonic. Sonic sighed and shrugged. She began getting worried.

"We need to find him!" Angel said. It was the truth. If Tails was missing and Eggman was on the loose, it wasn't good. Sonic nodded before running off in search of his missing sidekick.

**Mystery 5: Tails Missing**

_~~Ace Attorney/Professor Layton~~_

Emmy drove the car from the courtroom back to the hotel. The ride wasn't very long, just about ten minutes, if the snow had cooperated. The weather had turned for the worse as if in an instant and a blizzard had struck. The car slipped slightly as it turned down the street towards the hotel. What they saw shocked them. A whole side of the hotel had been turned to a pile of rubble. Many people had gathered around the wreckage, wondering what could have caused this. None of Sonics friends were in sight. Many pieces of black curved metal lay strewn across the ground as well.

"What on earth?" Emmy said after observing the wreckage. She saw an orange tail poking out of the rubble. She ran towards it, thinking it was one of Sonic's friends. She lifted as much rubble off of it as she could to reveal that it wasn't Tails at all. She gasped when she saw half of its face torn off, revealing that it was in fact a robot.

"This must have been caused by that Eggman guy." Phoenix said upon seeing the robots design. Luke and Maya nodded in agreement. They realized something; Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where is Sonic?!" Luke asked, turning around and around searching the area. The blue blur was nowhere to be seen. Something awful had happened, they were sure of it.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"Do not fret my dear fox, soon enough you will no longer have to deal with the pain exerted on you currently. For that pain will be doubled with the loss of someone very dear to you." The Master explained to the fox chained to the wall next to him. Eggman stood back in the shadows. His moustache drooped slightly. The Master pressed some buttons on a control board nearby. A large picture appeared on the opposite wall from Tails.

"What?! Don't touch her! If you do, there will be severe consequences "master"!" Tails exclaimed. The Master only chuckled. Tails glared at the man standing in front of him. He caught a glimpse of something. A sword hung from the Master's belt. Tails came up with an escape plan quickly as the Master began walking away.

"Hey Master! You'd never win in a fight against them! We are much stronger and smarter than the likes of you! Especially Professor Layton!" Tails yelled. The Master froze. His hands balled in to fists before he went for his sword.

"Forget Angel! You'll be the first to go!" The Master yelled before swiping his sword at Tails. The fox dodged and the sword cut through the chains holding him to the wall. _All right, _Tails thought. He watched the movements of the near psychotic man carefully. The Master thrust his sword forward and Tails jumped. As if in slow motion Tails watched the sword just clip his tails before it lodged in the brick of the wall he had just been attached to. The Master tried pulling it out but it wouldn't budge. Tails laughed before dodging a punch from the man.

"Little brat! Layton is a fool! He was foolish to try and defeat me last time! He may think that I died but he's got another thing coming! Eggman, deploy a party of minions to surround Snowrasse! Our attack begins now! Layton, Wright, and Sonic will perish this time!" The Master yelled before grabbing Tails by the tails and flinging him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

A great pain struck Sonic as he was racing through the forests. The Chaos Emerald held within him was reacting to something. The emerald flowed from his hand in a string of yellow energy particles before materializing into its original emerald form. It floated there, as if trying to tell Sonic to follow.

"It's definitely not responding to another Chaos Emerald." Sonic said before watching the emerald fly off along the snowy forest floor. He followed quickly, racing to catch up with the flying gem. It led him far, to the edge of the tundra that surrounded much of Snowrasses country. There he found a number of people dressed in black uniforms lining up in front of a dark looking building. Sonic hid behind a bush as the shadow of something flew overhead.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled upon seeing his fat enemy float to the front of the crowd. Sonic only had minutes to watch before something grabbed him painfully by the neck and flung him forward where Eggman could see him.

"It seems our theory was correct Metal. Sonic, such a pleasure to see you. Have you lost weight?" Eggman taunted the hedgehog's arrival. Sonic saw a chance to make a smart alleck remark.

"No but I know someone who needs to. What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked. Eggman looked down at his physique before choosing to ignore the comment.

"I see no reason to tell you! You've ruined my plans before and that won't happen again! Besides, I have a little friend to take care of you for a while." Eggman said before snapping his fingers. An orange ball of fur crashed into Sonic from behind and he was flung to the ground. The orange foe landed and Sonic realized his true identity.

"I knew it! You took Tails!" Sonic yelled, pointing at Eggman. The doctor smiled, stroked his moustache and nodded. Sonic glared before leaping in the air and curling into a spiky ball before homing attacking the doctor. He was stopped by an equally powerful homing attack from his younger brother.

"T-tails! Don't do this! Let me through!" Sonic yelled. Tails only shook his head before beginning to charge the one move Sonic now regretted teaching him. The Spin Dash. Tails dashed forward at a near supersonic speed but Sonic jumped up in the air before he reached him and used the Stomp move to come slamming down on top of Tails. Tails was launched back. Sonic saw purple energy fly out and back into Tails at nearly light speed. Sonic questioned himself.

"What has Eggman used before that's purple and can control minds?" Sonic closed his eyes and placed a hand to his chin. Millions of pictures from Sonics past flowed through his mind rapidly. One stood out.

"You're using the Frenzy Wisps Eggman!" Sonic yelled. Eggman looked shocked briefly.

"Was it that obvious? Tails is my minion now. You are not able to touch him. Minions head to Snowrasse now! I'll handle Sonic and meet you there!" Eggman ordered. The Minions acted as trained as soldiers and saluted before heading in the direction of Snowrasse to secure what they were ordered to secure.

"What are you plotting Egg head?!" Sonic shouted as he watched the minions march towards there "base". Eggman only smiled devilishly. Sonic yelled a battle cry before engaging the doctor in a deadly battle.

_~~Ace Attorney/Professor Layton~~_

The next day had started and none of Sonic's friends had turned up. Professor Layton's final trial day had begun. The Professor stood ready at the door to the courtroom, waiting for the bailiff to open the doors. Armed with all the evidence he needed, Luke and the Professor stood waiting. Nearly two minutes later the doors finally opened. They entered the court. This was the last chance Professor Hershel Layton had to prove himself innocent.

"Court is now in session for the final trial of Professor Hershel Layton. Are the Prosecution and Defense ready?" The Judge asked. Clark and Hershel raised their heads at the same time. Pointing towards the center of the court both shouted the same cry.

"Yes Your Honor!" The Professor held his hat over his eyes to emphasize the glare he was forcing upon Clark. Clark lowered his head in a glare as well. The tension between them was clearly heavy as everyone in the courtroom felt it.

**Picarats Total:**

_192_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Andy's Letter_

_Photo of Name on the Ground (Layton)_

_Knife _

_Bullet_

_Andy's Autopsy Report _


	6. Turnabout Mayor: Final Day

**Chapter 6: Turnabout Mayor: F****inal Day**

"Ladies and Gentleman of the court, due to time constraints this trial has been cut short from three days to two days. Let us hope a verdict can be decided by the end of today. The Prosecution may now begin by calling its next witness." The Judge announced. This took everyone by surprise. A trial being cut short was not something that occurred very often. If it did occur it was normally because of an important day.

"Thank you Your Honor. Yesterday we listened to Detective Gumshoe's testimony about the case. Today we will listen to the testimony of Inspector "Grosky of the Yard"… ok before anyone asks, Inspector Grosky wrote this as his name on the paperwork. Anyway, we will hear the Inspectors accounts of the investigation. Your Honor, I have also printed out a copy of Detective Gumshoes testimony, as is the new practice in court." Clark explained. The Judge nodded and gratefully accepted the envelope containing the paper.

**Gumshoe's Testimony added to the Court Record**

"Well then, you may call Mr. Grosky to the stand." The Judge allowed. Clark nodded, waving his arms to the witness bench where the familiar Inspector and a young lady sat. Inspector Grosky stood up with a grunt and took to the stand quickly.

"Hold on! Mr. Triton, yesterday you said Inspector Grosky had mild frost bite!" The Judge questioned. Clark raised his hands and shook his head.

"He has recovered rather quickly Your Honor, correct Inspector Grosky?" Clark asked. Inspector Grosky nodded in agreement. The Judge announced that the Inspector should begin his testimony before pounding his gavel. Clark smiled as the Professor glared.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"Yes well, the day before yesterday I arrived in Snowrasse at around 8 P.M.. I was forced to sprint here in order to allow the Detective and a few officers room in the car. Needless to say, I was a bit late to the case. The Investigation so far has yielded surprising results. The knife used to injure the victim is covered in Hershel Layton's fingerprints. The bullet found in the Mayor's head is from a small pistol, as shown by the ballistic markings. We have also discovered that it was indeed Mayor Collins that wrote Professor Layton's name on the floor that day, as his left index finger was covered in dry blood. We are currently running tests to prove that the blood is indeed Mayor Collins." Inspector Grosky finished his testimony and the Judge nodded.

"Very well, Professor Layton, you may begin your Cross Examination." The Judge announced. Professor Layton nodded. He swore to himself he would find even the tiniest contradiction and prove himself Not Guilty.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Layton vs. Triton**_

"_Yes well, the day before yesterday I arrived in Snowrasse at around 8 P.M.. I was forced to sprint here in order to allow the Detective and a few officers room in the car. Needless to say, I was a bit late to the case." _No contradictions lay in this section of testimony, though the Professor did have to acknowledge the Inspector's running abilities.

_"The Investigation so far has yielded surprising results. The knife used to injure the victim is covered in Hershel Layton's fingerprints. The bullet found in the Mayor's head is from a small pistol, as shown by the ballistic markings." _Professor Layton slammed a hand on the desk.

"Hold it! I must ask the Prosecution, can you show me this knife?" Professor Layton asked. Clark grinned and nodded, lifting the baggie holding the weapon. Professor Layton smiled.

"Ah, as I thought. My office was robbed nearly a week before I arrived here. I was wondering why one of Rosa's knifes went missing." Professor Layton revealed. Clark looked as though he had felt a pang of shock before placing the baggie down and having Inspector Grosky continue his testimony.

_"We have also discovered that it was indeed Mayor Collins that wrote Professor Layton's name on the floor that day, as his left index finger was covered in dry blood. We are currently running tests to prove that the blood is indeed Mayor Collins."_ Professor Layton listened to the testimony carefully. Something clicked in the far reaches of his mind. He lifted the Profile list and looked for Andy's profile.

"Hold it! Mr. Triton, have these Profiles been updated recently?" Professor Layton asked. Clark nodded before having the bailiff bring an updated copy.

"Thank you. Clark, you have dug your own grave." Professor Layton said, "Inspector Grosky just testified that Mayor Collins _left_ hand was found with blood on the index finger. Why on earth would Andy write my name with his left hand…? IF HE IS RIGHT HANDED!" Everyone felt a pang of shock. Clark and the Judge lifted their list of Profiles. Sure enough, the Profiles stated that Mayor Collins was right handed. The Judge turned sharply towards Clark.

"Mr. Triton, this is the murder trial of the Mayor of Snowrasse! How dare you have the heads of investigation go un-informed like this?!" The Judge scolded. Clark started sweating heavily. He had thought this testimony was fool proof.

"This certainly isn't a fair fight. To allow the defense to go along with outdated evidence, truly this is an outrage to you Your Honor." Professor Layton said. The Judge agreed.

"Prosecutor Triton, I demand you update all evidence in the Defense's possession immediately!" The Judge ordered. Clark nodded before leaving the Prosecutors desk and giving Professor Layton copies of all the evidence he had. The Professor crumpled up the outdated copies before throwing it away and laying out all the updated copies across his desk.

"Very well. Mr. Triton if this happens again I will have to hold you in Contempt of Court. Let's hope that doesn't happen. You may call your next witness to the stand." The Judge said. Clark nodded before waving weakly to the young lady sitting at the Witness Bench. Inspector Grosky left the stand and sat back down to watch the rest of the proceedings.

"Would the witness state her name and occupation?" Clark asked. The woman nodded before turning forward to face everyone in the court.

"My name is Charlotte Webern; I work as the Head Secretary in the main complex of Town Hall." Charlotte said. Clark nodded before continuing the proceedings.

"Miss Webern, the day before yesterday Mayor Collins was killed. It is my understanding that you were the one that first notified the police. Is this correct?" Clark asked his new witness. She nodded. Professor Layton nodded as well, clearly remembering her.

"Very well, please testify to the court about what happened that day." Clark ordered. She nodded before turning to face the court.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Day of Death~**_

"It started around 11:30 that morning. I was supposed to be at work at around 9 that morning but I overslept. It was truly a low point in my career. When I reached the office I rushed in as fast as I could to check in with Mayor Collins and let him know I arrived. When I first entered the room I could smell blood. When I looked behind the desk, that man was leaning over the body. I ran to the phone and called the police. I called at around 1:15 that afternoon." Charlotte testified. The Judge nodded before allowing the Professor to go on ahead with the Cross Examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Day of Death~**_

_**Layton vs. Triton**_

_"It started around 11:30 that morning. I was supposed to be at work at around 9 that morning but I overslept. It was truly a low point in my career. When I reached the office I rushed in as fast as I could to check in with Mayor Collins and let him know I arrived." _Nothing in this section of her testimony appeared to be wrong though the witness remained slightly suspicious to the Professor. _She's oddly calm for someone that discovered a murder, _Professor Layton thought before continuing.

_"When I first entered the room I could smell blood. When I looked behind the desk, that man was leaning over the body. I ran to the phone and called the police. I called at around 1:15 that afternoon." _Professor Layton closed his eyes in thought. _The end of the examination and no contradictions. Think. Ah ha! Of course, _Professor Layton thought before letting his arm and index finger do the rest.

"Objection! Miss Webern, your statement contradicts Detective Gumshoe's testimony. He claimed that he received your call at 12:15 exactly. You're an hour ahead of him! I doubt Snowrasse lies on two different time zones!" Professor Layton revealed the contradiction in this testimony, exposing her current secret.

"Oh… well, the time on the clock said 1:15 P.M…." Charlotte responded. Professor Layton cocked his head as slightly as physically possible before turning his hat to a more comfortable position. He heard a pair of hands slam down on the desk beside him.

"OBJECTION! What did this clock look like and where was it?" Phoenix Wright asked from beside the Professor. Luke balled his hands into fists and cheered in happiness. Phoenix slipped a baggie under the desk into Professor Layton's hands. The Professor looked at it. It held two things. One was a rather small wall clock, the other was a rather familiar looking necklace. The Professor reached far back into the depths of his mind, trying to remember the location he had seen this necklace. _Of course, _Professor Layton thought, grinning in the process. He held the necklace up close to his face before shoving his fist out with the necklace in it. He pointed it towards the witness stand. It began glowing faintly red. Professor Layton and Phoenix slammed their hands on the desk as strongly as they could. The sound bounced off the walls for minutes afterword's.

"YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!" The puzzle solver and law defender both yelled. She was beginning to sweat. Professor Layton looked closely before realizing a puzzle lay before him.

**Puzzle # 010: Find the Sign**

**50/50 Picarats**

_ The Professor and Phoenix are positive this witness is hiding something. Search the witnesses body movements and locate even the tiniest of bodily motions that might prove her guilt. Remember, look very closely._

Both of them searched her bodily movements. She was sweating but both of them thought that would be too obvious. Something caught their eyes and they looked closely. Her hand, it was twitching slightly as it lay near her pocket. The two defenders smiled, having found their solution to yet another puzzle.

"We'll show you what it means to solve a puzzle correctly…" The pair said as they checked their answer and became confident in their solution, "Two minds are always better than one!" They pointed at her hand.

"GOTCHA! Miss Webern, your hand twitches every time the "time" comes into conversation. Why is this?" Phoenix asked her. She looked shocked before grabbing her hand and shoving it in her pocket. Phoenix looked smug with what he had figured out.

"So, what's the answer? What did this clock look like and where was it?" Phoenix asked once more. She was beginning to get really stressed and worried. The necklace in Layton's hand was vibrating. Everything around seemed to fade into darkness except for the witness and himself. A sole image floated above the witness. Everything came back to him. He pointed strongly at her.

"Miss Webern… in this world, there is no puzzle that cannot be solved. No puzzle is to be left unsolved. That is the way of an English Gentleman. The evidence has revealed a hidden "puzzle" within all you have said up until now. You saw a clock, yes, this one here." Professor Layton said, lifting the baggie with the clock, "Now I ask you Your Honor, why would a clock be an hour fast?" The Judge thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Daylight savings time is one plausible answer." The Judge said. Professor Layton nodded, having thought the exact same thing.

"Precisely, here is my theory. Mayor Collins never changed the time on his wall clock because he was busy running a quickly growing city. Therefore it was off by an hour. That is the time you saw on the clock when you found me Miss Webern. But there is one thing I must address. This clock… DOES NOT WORK!" Professor Layton shouted. The shock of this revelation through Charlotte back as if she had been hit by something. Clark felt the exact same sensation as well.

"S-so, that clock…" Clark stuttered. Phoenix looked at the Autopsy Report he had in hand, patting the report as if he was showing it off.

"Mr. Triton, Your Honor, Miss Webern, and everyone within this court. If I may draw attention to the Autopsy Report I have with me. It clearly states the time of death as 12:15. Detective Gumshoe's testimony states the Police Department received a call at 12:15. Therefore, the only logical solution is… Miss Webern murdered Mayor Collins that day!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the witness. Professor Layton raised his hand.

"Allow me to explain the events of that day. Miss Webern entered the office, in reality, at 12:00 that day. She immediately went to Mayor Collins office, but not to check in. She entered the office to kill. She used the knife stolen from my office in London because she knew my fingerprints would be on it. She stabbed him in the gut but as she was leaving, she realized he wasn't dead. So she pulled a gun on him. With the resulting blood, she used his left hand to write my last name on the ground, hoping to pin this on me." Professor Layton explained. Charlotte began laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha! But how Professor? How would I know you were going to arrive in Snowrasse that day?!" She asked. Both Layton and Wright grinned smugly.

"BY USING THIS!" Professor Layton raised the letter he had received from Andy while Phoenix pointed at her strongly. She felt a pang of shock as did Clark.

"Wha- where did you…?!" Charlotte asked.

"From Mayor Collins office! Where else would you have been careless enough to drop it?" Phoenix asked. Charlotte was sweating in a severe panic now. It was clear to everyone that she had done it.

"I will now deduce the events leading to those of that day." Professor Layton said, "The night of Clive Dove's first trial, you broke into my office, stealing the letter and a book. The knife that was stolen had gone unnoticed until the day we were to leave for Snowrasse. You used the letter to predict what day I would arrive in Snowrasse. You arrived at Mayor Collins' office that morning because you had seen my car approaching. You stabbed him, intending to kill. But he survived the initial wound. You began to panic, as you were running out of time, so you shot him to finish the deed. You then tried to create new evidence to supplement this and wrote my name on the ground in his blood. But in your haste, you failed to use his writing hand and used his left hand instead. Then you ran as fast as you could to the shadows at the end of the hall and waited for my arrival. Shortly after words, you entered the room and pretended to be shocked by my presence at the murder scene. Then you checked the clock, remembered the time, and ran out of the room to phone the police. They arrived shortly after words and convicted me of murder. So with this new information, the true murderer behind this mystery can be none other… THAN YOU!" Professor Layton yelled this final accusation from the very center of the courtroom. Everyone in the courtroom began to murmur to each other.

"What is this?!"

"I can't believe it!"

"He's got a point."

"Does this mean criminals run this city?"

"Don't let her get away!" Upon hearing that final statement was when the Judge knew what verdict to pass. He raised his gavel and pounded it to calm everyone down.

"ORDER! ORDER! OOOORRRDDDEEERRR! The circumstances today have certainly been influential in my decision. Therefore it is with great pleasure that I announce the defendant, Professor Hershel Layton…" The Judge began.

**NOT GUILTY**

"This concludes these proceedings. Court is adjourned." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Clark. He slammed the desk one last time before collecting his things and leaving. _Clark seems even more out of character. Something's not right here,_ Professor Layton thought.

"Whew! It was truly a miracle that we won!" Phoenix said after they had reached the Laytonmobile.

"Agreed. I think a celebration back at the hotel is in order." Professor Layton said. Phoenix's face went pale as he remembered that the Professor didn't know what happened to the hotel.

"Oh right. Professor, Sonic and his friends have gone missing and the side of the hotel was destroyed. We think that Eggman guy has something to do with it." Phoenix explained. Professor Layton sped up the car to try and reach the hotel faster.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"You're going to jail for a long time lady. Murder's pretty serious you know." The Officer said as he and his partner guided Charlotte to the police car. She grinned.

"That's what you think." She whispered and it came out as a combination of two different voices. She twisted around, kicked away both officers and made a run for it. The police chased after her, shooting at her as she ran. The bullets had almost reached her when they were deflected off by a protective piece of metal. She turned around to see Eggman's Eggmobile blocking the officer's path.

"I do believe your little chase ends here." Eggman said before knocking them out with sleeping gas. The woman grinned before peeling away her disguise.

_~~Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Why is that faker always getting out of our grasp?! Angel, you keep a look out from the skies while I keep a look out down here." Shadow ordered. Angel nodded before flying above the trees of the forest and looking around. She could see vast expanses of green trees and tall mountains. She just happened to turn to her right and see the black roof of a strange factory looking building. She gasped before flying back down and grabbing Shadows arm. She pulled him up to show him this.

"That looks like something Eggman would build, don't you think Angel?" Shadow said. She nodded in reply before beginning to fly towards the building. When they reached the building, they landed and hid in the shadows from the watch robots. Shadow motioned for Angel to stay there while he went on ahead. She nodded. Shadow walked forward, looking for a way into the building. He saw a window and decided to try it. He looked in and saw a sight that shocked him. Sonic and Tails hung unconscious from chains on the wall. Shadow decided this was as good a place as any to break in. He used his limited amount of Chaos Control power to warp in and hide as he heard footsteps.

"So what then Master, what do we do?" A short minion asked the taller cloaked man.

"Blow up the courthouse! But make sure Ascot is nearby. We'll blame his best friend in order to crush his moral!" The Master explained. The minion did a salute before preparing to leave before being stopped.

"Oh and one more thing. I had Eggman send a group of minions to the outskirts of Snowrasse. When Layton wins or loses the trial, be prepared to attack at my command. Use the missiles that we have produced. I will most likely be within the city at the moment so as soon as you are sure it was me that made the command, fire." The Master ordered. The minion made another salute before leaving. The Master began chuckling before it changed straight to a maniacal laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! This time Layton! You beat me last time! This time you will perish! Descole may have died but it does not mean all interest in the Azran has died!" The Master yelled before leaving the room, not knowing that Shadow had heard it all. He warped out of the building to tell Angel before warping back in. He immediately warped to where the Master was. He hid behind a weapon stand to watch his moves. He was ordering people to make the missiles faster.

"We have three days at max! I want at least three quarters of the amount I need done by tomorrow night! Hurry up men you-"The Master was cut off by the sound of swords colliding with the ground. Shadow froze as the Master turned towards him.

"You!" The Master yelled before pulling out a sword and lunging for him. Shadow picked up one that had fallen and blocked his attack.

"You won't destroy Snowrasse as long as I'm around!" Shadow yelled as the two faced off within the factory. The Master twisted around to slash at him but Shadow blocked it, pushing the Master back until he was near the edge of a high ledge. Shadow saw his chance. He jumped towards the Master, slashing at him but his attack was blocked. The Master looked at Shadow and in rage used his sword to launch Shadow high into the air, causing the hedgehog to land on a higher platform. Shadow acted quickly, getting up and looking around. The Master was beginning to climb the ladder up here.

**Puzzle # 011: What to Use?**

**50/50 Picarats**

_The Master launched you onto a high platform. Search through the items here and find the one that will most help you fend off The Master. This is also a timed puzzle. You have fifteen seconds to solve it._

Shadow quickly ran through the items at his disposal. _A crate, A crane, An old pipe, Some nuts and bolts, Dusty ladders, And Rusty buckets, _Shadow thought. The Master was gaining height and the timer was running out. Shadow looked through everything again before choosing an answer.

"I've got the answer you're looking for…" Shadow began, feeling confident in his decision, "You can expect nothing less than perfection from me!" His answer held true. He leapt to the hook of the crane and kicked himself off. The crane swung lower before it was level with the Master climbing to the platform he had been on. Shadow held his sword up and slashed at him, sending him to the ground. Images of the Chaos Emeralds suddenly filled Shadows mind after he landed on the ground.

"They're here!" Shadow said before running off in search of the gems. The Master lifted himself up off the ground. He had landed in some old crates. He turned to the minions working on the missiles.

"Quickly! Search the building! Find that black hedgehog and bring him back dead or alive! Search everywhere! Now!" The Master ordered. They nodded and began scattering. The Master growled in agitation.

**Picarats Total:**

_292_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Case Solved! Court Record Emptied For Next Case!_


	7. The Bombed Turnabout

**Chapter 7: The Bombed Turnabout**

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"Well what do you think?! Are we just gonna sit here and wait for them to come back! They're looking for something! Eggman probably captured them!" Phoenix yelled. They were stuck with no information on the whereabouts of Sonic and his friends.

"Luke, Emmy, and I will ask around town to see if anyone has seen them. You two can ask around this area about what happened to the hotel. Quite honestly, I hope this gets foxed soon. It's a little drafty in here." Professor Layton said, motioning to the missing wall. Phoenix nodded and the two went their separate ways for the time being. Professor Layton immediately went for the east side of the town, as they had never seen that part yet.

"Excuse me, miss. You wouldn't have happened to see a blue hedgehog run by here, have you?" Emmy asked the first lady they saw.

"No ma'am I haven't. I've been too preoccupied with this puzzle to do anything else. Would you care to solve it?" The lady asked. Emmy nodded.

**Puzzle # 012: Even Deal**

**50/50 Picarats**

_ A dealer at a casino places 10 cards on the table in front of you and says "The total value of all the numbers I can read from here is 45. The total of all the numbers you can read from there is 31. I win!" Can you rotate as few cards as possible so that you and the dealer both have the same score?_

Emmy chose a card and told the lady that it was the one she wanted to rotate first.

"I'm going for it…" Emmy said, confident in her answer, "An assistant can solve a puzzle or two!" The answer was right and the trio of puzzle solvers went on their way, searching for news on the hedgehog they searched for.

"Excuse me, kind gentleman. Have you seen a blue hedgehog run through here?" Professor Layton asked the next man they saw. He nodded, catching the trio off guard.

"Yes I did. He ran into the forest. Looked like he was heading towards the east shrine." The man replied. Luke cocked his head to the side.

"East Shrine?" The boy asked. The man nodded before explaining what he meant.

"It's the shrine for the east side of the city. The Azran were rumored to have built it for something. The west side of the city has a shrine just like it. Strange thing about it is that the only thing inside it is a little slot that looks like some sort of face. After the archeologists came up blank with a reason for it everyone just kind of forgot about it." The man explained. The Professor nodded before asking if the man could guide them to the East Shrine.

"Sure. Follow me." The man said before guiding the three of them towards a trail that lead into the forest. They soon reached the shrine in question.

"This is it. Feel free to have a look around." The man said before turning back towards the city. Professor Layton entered the shrine slowly. The man had been right, all that was inside the shrine was a lone slot. Upon glancing at it the Professor immediately remembered the events of nearly eight years ago.

_ "When they are united, the bearers of Chaos and Order shall come. The Mask of Order has been right here all this time." Professor Layton said to Descole, who was disguised as Angela at the time, before giving her the Mask of Chaos while he took the Mask of Order. They inserted the now separate masks into their respective slots…_

**Mystery 6: The Shrines of Snowrasse**

"Luke, Emmy, let's head back to the hotel. I think we might want to inform Mr. Wright of this new find." Professor Layton said before the three left the East Shrine and made their way back to the hotel. Their journey back was interrupted by something loud. An extremely loud explosion had occurred to the north and smoke was already rising into the air.

"Follow me!" Professor Layton said before leading them in a run to the site of the explosion. What they found was disturbing. The courthouse had exploded rather violently. A police car had shown up at the scene and someone was being shoved into the backseat.

"Hershel! Help me!" The voice of a past friend yelled from the clutches of the officers.

"Randall! Don't worry, we'll fix this! Just stay calm and remain with the police!" Professor Layton yelled back to his old friend. They had been friends since high school. They both had a ranging interest in archeology. When they were exploring the ruins of Akbadain Randall had fallen down into an underground aquifer. Many believed him to be dead until eighteen years later when he was discovered to be the Masked Gentleman that had been terrorizing Monte d'Or for months. Professor Layton later found that the real culprit behind that was Descole, who was searching for the Mask of Order in order to raise the final Great Legacy, the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain.

"Professor! What happened?!" Phoenix yelled from nearby. He and Maya were rushing towards them from the West side of the city. They stopped in front of the trio.

"Someone has blown up the court Nick! What else happened?!" Maya responded. Phoenix held his head and groaned.

"No! I meant why and what else happened!" Phoenix responded before turning back to Layton, "Who was that that just got taken away by the police?"

"An old friend. Let's investigate this area to see if we can find any clues." Professor Layton replied. Everyone nodded before looking through the remains of the wreckage.

"Hey, look at this!" Emmy called from nearby. She had found something. A slightly burnt sheet of notebook paper. It was a poorly written letter.

_Blow up the courthouse and make sure Randall Ascot is near it._

The rest of the letter was either burnt or otherwise unreadable. The group pondered their find before hearing sirens. The police was here to start the investigation.

"Alright! Listen here everyone! This is a crime scene ya hear! I want everyone to stay at least ten yards from the scene while we begin our investigation ya hear! That means you too pal!" Detective Gumshoe yelled to all civilians in the area. The officers with him quickly secured the area with police tape, kicking the Professor and everyone else away from the scene.

"Hey! We aren't done!" Luke whined. The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head before turning to Detective Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe! How nice to see you once again." Professor Layton said. The Detective turned towards the sound of his name.

"Oh hey! You're that Layton guy right?" Detective Gumshoe asked. Professor Layton nodded, remembering that the two had only really met twice.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"So… now what Shadow?!" Angel asked as she and the black hedgehog next to her were backed into a corner by the barrage of minions closing in on them. Shadow said nothing but smirked as he saw the familiar flash of blue fly through the air before launching itself from the head of one man to the other.

"Hey Shadow! It took you long enough!" Sonic yelled. Shadow growled and joined Sonic in homing attacking every last minion in sight. Angel and Tails flew to the roof to stay out of the path of men being flung through the air. Something to the side caught their eye and they turned to see the Master rushing towards them, completely cloaked in black.

"Sonic look out!" Tails yelled but it was too late. As soon as the hedgehog turned around he was met by the blunt handle of the Master's sword.

"Men! Get in formation! Now!" The Master ordered and everyone that had been knocked out wobbled back to their feet and lined up in front of the Master. He smiled evilly before giving one order.

"Kill them! They know our plan! They mustn't reach Snowrasse!" The Master ordered. A sudden cry from above stopped him in between sentences.

"HOLD IT!" Eggman yelled from his Eggmobile above them. The Master looked puzzled, "Sir, I'm all for trapping Sonic in a jail cell for eternity but killing them is where I draw the line!" The Master growled before striking back in their argument.

"Eggman! These four know of our plan to destroy Snowrasse! We can't let them live!" The Master replied. Eggman shook his head.

"You still don't get it! If we kill Sonic…" Eggman began but turned to the Master instead, "You know what, I've got a puzzle. What is it we risk losing if Sonic is killed?"

**Puzzle # 013: The Great Risk**

**50/50 Picarats**

_ In the process of trying to prove a point, Dr. Eggman creates a puzzle to try and get the Master to realize what they could lose by killing Sonic. What is it that they could lose if Sonic is killed?_

_The Mask of Order_

_A Worthy Opponent_

_The Chaos Emerald_

"Well?" Eggman asked. The Master thought about it for a moment before deciding on an answer.

"This sounds simple…" The Master began as the confidence towards his answer grew, "Puzzles, simply a waste of valuable time! Though slightly… fun." The answer he had chosen was _C_ and it had been correct.

"Correct! By killing Sonic the Hedgehog… we risk losing our key to the power of the Azran Civilization!" Eggman explained, "Because, Sonic has absorbed one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Obtaining this emerald would raise our collection to four." Sonic snickered before blasting off towards them.

"Yeah, there's a Chaos Emerald inside me! So what! It doesn't mean I can't still-"Sonic was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden invisible restraint. He was suddenly flying through the air as the restraint flung him into walls and trees.

"Why does this only happen to me?! Can't you take Shadow?!" Sonic yelled as he was flung back and forth. Shadow, Tails, and Angel just stared as Sonic was swung back and forth. A yellow object fell from the object and landed near the Master. He lunged for it. His cloak suddenly flew off, exposing his true identity to Sonic and Shadow.

"No way!" Sonic yelled upon landing back on the ground and regaining his footing.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney~~_

"What exactly happened Randall?" Professor Layton asked his best friend from behind the free side of the glass within the Police Detention Center.

"I was walking through the town and passed the courthouse. I thought you were still in there on trial so I went inside to see if my thoughts were correct. All of a sudden I heard an explosion and rushed out as fast as I could. When I made it out the whole place exploded. Everyone outside was screaming and pointing at me." Randall explained. Professor Layton nodded and thought about it for a moment. _It certainly seems as though Randall is the culprit. But I think there may be more to this than we think. Could this possibly be connected to the murder of Andy, _Professor Layton thought.

"I'm going to defend you. I may have just met you but I need to find the truth behind this. I'm thinking that this might be connected to the murder of Mayor Collins." Phoenix declared. Randall looked at him for a while before nodding.

**Mystery 7: A Connection between the Murder and the Bombing?**

"Then leave the investigation to me. I'll find the evidence you need in order to prove Randall innocent." Professor Layton declared. Phoenix nodded and the two went their separate ways. Phoenix immediately headed to Detective Gumshoe's temporary office.

"Detective Gumshoe, I was wondering. Has your investigation discovered a weapon?" Phoenix asked the detective. Surprisingly, Gumshoe nodded and brought a small plastic bag to him. In it were the charred remains of a rather complex looking explosive.

"What about the trial for the accused? Where will it be held?" Phoenix asked.

"That is going to be held back in London on the highest court. Since the one here is now evidence we can't exactly use it. And we brought in some other stuff from back home. Remember the high tech projectors we used to present evidence so everyone could see. Well we're getting it installed over in London so that the trials can be a little easier and faster." Gumshoe explained. Phoenix nodded before placing the weapon back on the detective's desk. Phoenix and Maya walked out of the room to go back to the crime scene and ask around to see if there were any other witnesses.

_~~Professor Layton~~_

"Emmy, photograph all you can so that we can use it in the trial. Luke and I will search through the remaining rubble to see if any other evidence is available. If it is something too large to carry than take a picture of it." Professor Layton explained. Emmy nodded before turning towards the remains of the court and beginning to photograph the state of everything. Luke and the Professor began searching through things lying on the ground. The Professor spotted something on a nearby building. _What's this, _He thought before grasping the cloth in his fingers and inspecting it closely. It appeared to be a piece of clothing.

"It appears to have been part of a suit. It shows some signs of tearing but no signs of burning." Professor Layton whispered to himself.

**Ripped Cloth added to the Court Record**

"Professor Layton! Could you come look at this?!" Emmy called from within the wreckage. She had found something small, shiny, purple, and bright.

"What on earth could that be?" Professor Layton asked. He examined it a number of times before shrugging and deciding to us it as evidence.

**Glowing Gem added to the Court Record**

"Come along. We've found enough to start us off. Let's head back to the hotel so we can consult Mr. Wright about our plan." Professor Layton said before leading Emmy and Luke towards the Laytonmobile. They got in and within a matter of minutes had shown up in front of the hotel. Phoenix and Maya were waiting for them.

"This has been bugging me for a while Professor. Where do you think Sonic and his friends are? Do you think Eggman captured them?" Phoenix asked. Professor Layton folded his arms.

"I can honestly say, I don't know Mr. Wright. But that is the least of our worries. Sonic and his friends are strong fighters. They would be able to take care of themselves. I hardly believe our help is needed right now." Professor Layton said, encouraging Phoenix that they were alright.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"PROFESSOR LAYTON! PHOENIX! WE NEED HELP!" Sonic yelled from within his cell. The Master had thrown each of them into their own separate cell to keep them from working together to escape. Tails and Angel were examining their cells to try and figure out a means of escape.

"Find anything yet Angel?" Tails asked, still eyeing the perimeters of his cell for any noticeable weakness. He knew something had to be off.

"Not yet Tails. What about you?" Angel asked, still trying to figure out the weakness.

"It feels like something's off but I can't place what." Tails responded. He figured it must be something on the bars of the cell.

**Puzzle # 014: Find the Weakness**

**50/50 Picarats**

_ Tails thinks he knows the location of a weakness in the cell bars. If he can find it, they might be able to escape and gather the Chaos Emeralds within the base. Hurry and find the weakness._

Tails looked along the length of each bar. This was a difficult puzzle for him. Something within him told him that the bars on the right side were a slight bit weaker than those on the left so he searched those first. The bars were covered in rust. His eyes searched even the most minute detail. He finally saw it. The third bar from the right had a section of itself rusted clean through. If he could hit it with enough force he might be able to escape.

"This is crucial! We need to solve this…" Tails and Angel said simultaneously, they smiled when figuring that there answer was correct, "Success! Nothing less is possible!" Tails backed up from the bars and began prepping up a spin dash. Sonic heard this.

"Tails what are you-" Sonic began but was stopped by the sight of Tails dashing straight through the bars of his cell. The fox shook out his fur to put it back in place before going for the guards keys on the wall nearby. He had almost grabbed them before he was stopped by a hand.

"I don't think so." The Master said before sending a small group of minions to catch the fox. Tails ran. He ran down the hall, yelling back that he would come free the others soon. Tails ran with the minions hot on his trail. He noticed something nearby. A pile of spare parts to a missile conveyer belt.

"Of course!" Tails said before running towards the pile of trash. The minions began searching the large room, looking for the escaping fox.

**Puzzle # 015: The Conveyor Belt Weapon**

**60/60 Picarats**

_ Tails has found what he thinks to be a way to escape his pursuers. A pile of conveyor belt parts. Put the parts together correctly in order to make a suitable weapon._

Tails began sifting through the pile, picking up the parts he knew could be useful for his weapon. He placed them in a pile before turning to this new pile and beginning his work. He placed various parts in their position carefully, putting together a suitable means of defense.

"I can finally present my solution…" Tails began, "It's just simple logic, that's all!" Tails picked up the conveyor belt weapon. Two conveyor belts rotated incredibly fast parallel from each other at the top while ha handle was fashioned so that Tails could hold the weapon. He picked up a hand full of old parts.

"Hey you!" Tails yelled. The minions turned towards the sound of his voice, "Take this!" Tails pushed the old parts in between the conveyor belts and they shot out at an incredible speed, striking almost all the minions. He picked up more parts and kept shooting them at the minions, slowly pushing them back in to the hallway that they had run out of. The Master's eyes widened at the sight of Tails.

"We can't win this fight! Fall back boys, fall back!" The Master yelled before he and the remaining minions ran for their lives. Tails carefully aimed his new machine and blew the locks off each of the cells holding his friends.

"That was a close one!" Tails said before watching Sonic run off, "Where are you going?!" The hedgehog turned back to respond.

"I'm gonna go look for the Chaos Emeralds that are here. I have one. They have four. That means only two are missing!" Sonic yelled back before continuing his search. Tails nodded and decided that they should probably get out of there.

"But where should we go. We don't know the way back to Snowrasse from here?" Angel asked. Tails thought for a moment before deciding that they would just have to look for it.

**Picarats Total:**

_502_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Ripped Cloth_

_Glowing Gem_


	8. The Bombed Turnabout: Trial Day 1

**Chapter 8: The Bombed Turnabout: Trial Day 1**

_~5:56 P.M. February 3rd~_

_~London Courthouse~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 2~_

"So what are my chances Mr. Wright?! Do you think we'll win?!" Randall asked with a hint of nervousness. Phoenix looked at him before smiling and answering as sincerely as possible.

"With Professor Layton and I on your side, I don't see much of a chance for you to lose." Phoenix responded, calming the young man enough to the point where he was no longer sweating and shaking. The bailiff entered the room and asked all of them to enter the courtroom. The trial was about to start.

_~6:00 P.M. February 3__rd_

_~London Courthouse~_

_~Courtroom No. 2~_

"Court is now in session. The trial of Randall Ascot will now begin. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked, making his opening statement. Phoenix leaned on the desk.

"Defense is ready." Phoenix said sternly. The Judge turned towards the prosecution.

"Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Clark was not alone this time. Someone appeared to be assisting him in this trial but Phoenix couldn't tell who.

"Prosecution is ready." Clark replied. Both attorneys glared at each other, clearly making it seem as though the stakes were high. The Judge nodded before allowing Clark to make his opening statement.

"Let me start with this. Phoenix Wright, this is the last trial." Clark began. Phoenix thought momentarily about these words. _The last trial. I wonder what that means, _Phoenix thought.

"Yesterday at approximately 3:30 P.M., the District Courthouse in Snowrasse was destroyed in a violent explosion. A young man by the name of Randall Ascot was seen exiting the building moments before the explosion. As such, it is clear that he is Guilty." Clark explained, "I have the Case File and explosive device here. I will now submit them both as evidence." Clark threw the two pieces of evidence in the air. Blue lights scanned the two items before making exact copies as Clark caught them. These exact copies appeared on the Defense Stand for Phoenix to use.

**Case File added to the Court Record**

**Explosive Device added to the Court Record**

"As you can see, this device is simple enough for even a boy of his age to use. You press this button, and escape while the counter goes down. You use this dial to expand and compress the radius of the blast. The dial is at the max. It is currently unknown what the time of escape this man set was. Though if he could tell us that would make things easier." Clark explained, looking at Randall. Phoenix listened closely to what Clark had to say.

"If you would look closely at the Case File, it shows who is involved with this incident, code named the S-97 Incident. Detective Dick Gumshoe is in charge of this investigation but he has had help with some notable Prosecutors. These Prosecutors will most likely make an appearance in court within the time of trial. These Prosecutors names are, Clark Triton and Miles Edgeworth. Mr. Edgeworth will appear as a witness after Detective Gumshoe. And with that, I call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand." Clark explained before calling out the familiar name. _Edgeworth is here! This just gets better and better, _Phoenix thought. Gumshoe walked forward and the trial was officially underway.

"Detective Gumshoe, please testify to the court about what your investigation has uncovered thus far." Clark said. Gumshoe nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

"Well, yesterday at around 3:30 P.M. the courthouse in Snowrasse exploded. The explosion was caused by a small bomb that was snuck in sometime after the trial of Hershel Layton had finished. Our police force immediately took action and began questioning those around the area. We arrested a young man by the name of Randall Ascot because he was the last person said to have left the court through the front door. We investigated the scene and found everything that we currently have. A witness also took a photo of the crime scene." Gumshoe testified. The Judge asked that the photo taken be added to the Court Record before letting Phoenix begin his Cross Examination.

**Photo of Crime Scene added to the Court Record**

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~The Investigation~**_

_**Wright vs. Triton**_

_ "Well, yesterday at around 3:30 P.M. the courthouse in Snowrasse exploded. The explosion was caused by a small bomb that was snuck in sometime after the trial of Hershel Layton had finished." _Phoenix listened to the first section of testimony before deciding to press him on every detail to get as much information as possible.

"HOLD IT! How do you know this bomb was snuck into the court?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe shrugged.

"I don't know, how else are you supposed to get a bomb into a court. Wave it out in the open and hope nobody cares." Gumshoe asked. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk before pointing at Gumshoe.

"I don't know Detective! Perhaps, there was already a bomb in the evidence locker below the court!" Phoenix yelled. Clark made a "tsk tsk" noise.

"The evidence locker was examined thoroughly and it remains intact. No evidence is missing." Clark revealed. Phoenix looked shocked before beginning to sweat.

_"Our police force immediately took action and began questioning those around the area. We arrested a young man by the name of Randall Ascot because he was the last person said to have left the court through the front door." _Phoenix looked from the evidence to Gumshoe but he saw no contradiction between the two. _His testimony seems fishy, I'm gonna press him for more information, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT! Did you see Randall get arrested?" Phoenix asked. Gumshoe shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Gumshoe responded. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, silencing everyone in the court.

"Detective Gumshoe…" Phoenix began, _I know I'm right, _He thought once before pointing at Gumshoe, "Randall was arrested before you arrived!" Gumshoe thought for a moment before looking shocked.

"B-but how would you know?!"Gumshoe asked. Phoenix looked smug with himself for what he had figured out.

"I never saw him while I was there." Phoenix said before slamming his hands on the desk, "This means your entire testimony… has a GAPING HOLE IN IT! Your men never questioned anyone because you hadn't arrived yet! This means that the officers immediately arrested Randall on the spot! Without your orders!" Gumshoe and Clark looked shocked while the girl standing next to him began biting her nails. _Who is she, _Phoenix thought. He shook his head and told himself to get back to the trial.

"This is certainly quite perplexing. Mr. Wright, do you think this has anything to do with the case?" The Judge asked. Phoenix nodded.

"It has a lot to do with this case," Phoenix began, "It means that Randall was arrested without any charges at first. Meaning the police… HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT THEY WERE DOING!" Clark, Gumshoe, and The Judge all looked shocked.

"Objection! T-this is all trivial!" Clark retorted.

"OBJECTION! It's a statement of the facts!" Phoenix responded. Everyone in the court began murmuring to each other about this newfound knowledge.

"My client, Randall Ascot was given charges after his arrest! How can that be in accordance with the laws of this country?!" Phoenix asked. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the Cross Examination.

"That concludes the cross examination of Detective Gumshoe. You may step down. Mr. Triton, you may call your next witness." The Judge announced. Clark nodded and thanked the Judge before calling his next witness.

"The Prosecution calls Frank Dunham to the stand." Clark announced. A large man wearing a suit that looked kind of small took to the stand. He turned towards the court slowly. _This guy could stand to lose a few pounds. Or maybe that blubber is to keep him warm in Snowrasse, _Phoenix thought to himself.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Clark demanded, the man nodded.

"My name is Frank Dunham and I work at the hat store across the road from the Snowrasse Courthouse." Frank explained. Clark nodded.

"Please testify about what you saw." Clark asked. The witness nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"I was outside of my shop, adjusting the sign atop a step ladder when I happened to turn towards the Courthouse. I saw a young man with red hair walking out from the front door of the Courthouse. I thought it was odd because the Court had closed about six hours earlier. I felt the ground tremble briefly but didn't think about it long. Next thing I knew a shockwave had sent me tumbling to the ground and the courthouse was next to nothing. Within moments the police arrived and arrested the young man that had walked out of the court. After that I saw that Defense Attorney get there but the police showed up and quickly shoed him away. Then I was questioned." Frank testified. Phoenix began sweating. _How can I hold up against a testimony like that, _Phoenix thought. The Judge nodded before allowing Phoenix to begin his Cross Examination of the new testimony.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Wright vs. Triton**_

_"I was outside of my shop, adjusting the sign atop a step ladder when I happened to turn towards the Courthouse. I saw a young man with red hair walking out from the front door of the Courthouse." _Phoenix decided to once again press him on all the details.

"HOLD IT! Why did you turn towards the Courthouse?" Phoenix asked. Frank shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I saw something out of the corner of my eye and had to look." Frank responded. Phoenix placed his hands on the desk and decided to keep listening to the testimony.

_"I thought it was odd because the Court had closed about six hours earlier. I felt the ground tremble briefly but didn't think about it long. Next thing I knew a shockwave had sent me tumbling to the ground and the courthouse was next to nothing." _Phoenix thought something seemed out of place and decided to press for information.

"HOLD IT! What time exactly did the Court close?" Phoenix asked. Once again, Frank shrugged and responded with a short answer.

"Around 10:30 A.M. it was a Sunday so they had to close early." Frank said. Phoenix thought about that for a moment before asking the Judge to add it to his testimony.

"Your Honor, I would like that little bit of information to be put in Frank's testimony." Phoenix asked, pointing at the witness. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel.

_"Around 10:30 A.M. it was a Sunday so they had to close early." _Phoenix flipped through the list of Profiles in his evidence quickly before finding the one he needed.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted, "Mr. Dunham, are you familiar with this man?" Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, causing the picture he had to be shown on a large blue screen that appeared above him. Phoenix used his hands to flip the screen around.

"TAKE THAT!" Phoenix shouted before launching the blue screen at the witness. It phased through him and stopped next to him.

"That's Hershel Layton, he saved our town nearly six years ago." Frank responded. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk before nodding.

"Yes. Professor Layton was also on trial yesterday, for murder." Phoenix revealed to him.

"Oh." Frank said. Clark folded his arms and laughed. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

"What are you getting at Mr. Wright?" Clark asked. Phoenix pulled out a sheet of paper and patted it as he read it.

"Let's go over the facts. The witness has said that the Court closed at 10:30 that morning." Phoenix began before slamming his hands on the desk, "However! That cannot be! And my proof is this! Hershel Layton's trial began at 12:00! Nearly two hours after that!" Frank began sweating.

"O-oh! Ok so I got the time wrong! What does that prove?!" Frank yelled back. Phoenix shook his head before slamming his hands on the desk.

"It proves… THAT YOU ARE AN UNRELIABLE WITNESS!" Phoenix yelled. Clark slammed a hand on his desk.

"Objection! Enough badgering my witness! Mr. Phoenix Wright, just because my witness got the wrong time does not mean he is unreliable!" Clark yelled. Phoenix pointed at him.

"OBJECTION! If a witness gets one thing wrong, who is to say he isn't lying about everything!" Phoenix yelled back. The Judge pounded his gavel to stop the argument.

"Order! Mr. Wright, Mr. Triton that is enough! I do not disagree with you Mr. Wright but the time the Court closed is irrelevant to this case. I am sorry, but I will have to end the Cross Examination here." The Judge said before pounding his gavel. Phoenix reluctantly nodded while Clark also agreed.

"This court has discovered today that Randall Ascot was arrested originally on no charges. We will reconvene tomorrow at 6:00 P.M.. Mr. Wright, your homework is to find out more about this case. The same goes for you Mr. Triton. Court is adjourned." The Judge pounded his gavel and everyone began leaving the Courtroom. Phoenix gathered his evidence and also left the courtroom. He found Professor Layton and Luke waiting with the Laytonmobile outside.

"So, how'd it go?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix shrugged, responding that the whole trial went well.

"I see. Well then, we should probably head back to Snowrasse. Emmy is waiting for us at the hotel." Professor Layton said. Phoenix and Maya nodded before climbing into the abnormally shaped car and preparing for the long drive back to Snowrasse.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"Ok "Master"! What is it that you really want?!" Sonic and Shadow yelled to the man who had been holding them captive. The Master chuckled.

"It isn't obvious. Clearly Professor Layton has forgotten to explain some things to you. I am after the power of the ancient Azran Civilization. I already have three of the five keys needed to unlock the Azran's power. I just need the Masks and the Gems. You have one of the gems I am looking for." The Master said, pointing at Sonic, before lunging at him with his sword. Sonic dodged while Shadow through Chaos Spears at the dangerous person. He dodged all of them with an previously unseen agility.

"I OBJECT! How do you know I'm the one with the Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic yelled after he landed on the ground. The master chuckled before pointing at Sonic's wrist.

"One fatal flaw resides within your ability to hide Chaos Emeralds within you. The area of absorption always has an incredibly slight aura that is the same color of the emerald absorbed!" The Master explained. Sonic gasped before doing a back flip over Shadow to dodge the Chaos Spear he was throwing at the Master. The Chaos Spear made a direct hit but as soon as the smoke cleared it was revealed that the Master had survived unharmed.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Tails and Angel gasped. The Master chuckled once again before Sonic backed up a few steps to get some distance. He took off at an amazing sped, running up the wall and across the ceiling before leaping off and trying to Homing Attack the Master. He made a direct hit but something stopped him.

"Isn't it great what the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain can do. I have the power of invulnerability, just as the City of Ambrosia gives the power of Eternal Life and the Golden Garden heals with its untouched air. The Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain can give invulnerability and when combined with the City of Ambrosia and the Golden Garden, I will reign supreme!" The Master explained. Sonic growled before jumping in to try again and again but failing each time to make a hit. He plopped on the floor, exhausted.

"Shadow, Angel, Tails, head back to Snowrasse and warn the Professor. It's our final chance to save that city. I'll stay here and fend off anyone that tries to follow you. Go quickly!" Sonic ordered. Shadow nodded before taking Angel by the hand and rushing out of the building. Tails stayed a moment before turning and flying off. Sonic struggled to get up and face the Master.

"Tell me who you really are! Now!" Sonic yelled. The Master shook his head.

"All will be revealed in good time hedgehog. For now I cannot allow your friends to escape." The Master said before turning to a lever marked "To Close All Doors". Sonic quickly leapt into the air and Homing Attacked the switch, rendering it useless. The Master gasped before turning to the hedgehog in anger. He pulled out his sword and ran for Sonic, swinging the sword wildly through the air. Sonic grabbed the nearest item he could use against this. A pipe. Sonic jumped in the air and acted as a buzz saw as he spun around incredibly fast with the pipe. He homed in on the Master but the diabolical man blocked as much as he could before getting pushed back. Sonic uncurled from his ball state and the two ran at each other with swords in hand, ready to fight.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"I am getting really worried. Where is Sonic and why hasn't he come back yet?" Maya said. Luke nodded in agreement before turning to his mentor. Professor Layton stood up and walked to the window before turning around.

"I believe now is the time to solve some of the mysteries that have come up. Mr. Wright, we'll start with you. The first mystery that arose was a letter stating that seven strange lights appeared over the skyline of Snowrasse each night. Using what we have figured out, can you explain what causes this mystery?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_Answer this question correctly. What causes the seven mysterious lights?_

_A. An illusion caused by skylights_

_B. Seven discolored stars_

_C. I don't know_

Phoenix thought about this for a moment before choosing answer choice C.

**Puzzle Solved!**

"I'm not sure. We may need more evidence before solving that mystery." Phoenix answered. Professor Layton folded his arms before responding.

"Very good Mr. Wright. Emmy, it's your turn. The second mystery we encountered was when my office was robbed. Can you figure out why my office was robbed using the evidence at hand?" Professor Layton asked.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_Answer this question correctly. Why was Professor Layton's office robbed?_

_A. To Get Professor Layton arrested_

_B. To Find Information_

_C. All of the above_

Emmy thought about it for a moment before choosing answer choice C.

**Puzzle Solved!**

**Mystery 2: Office Robbed: SOLVED!**

"Very good Emmy. During my trial we revealed that the reason my office was robbed was because the murderer of Andy Collins wanted to know of a way to get me sent to jail. They did this by using the knife from my office and figuring out where I was going to be at what time. I am still puzzled about why my book on Snowrasse was stolen however." Professor Layton explained, "Maya it's your turn. The third mystery we encountered was "Eggman's Revenge". Using the evidence we have gathered, can you solve this mystery?"

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_Answer this question correctly. What does Eggman want revenge for?_

_A. Many defeats from Sonic_

_B. Being Defeated once again_

_C. All of the above_

Maya thought about this for a moment before choosing answer choice A.

**Puzzle Solved!**

**Mystery 3: Eggman's Revenge: SOLVED!**

"Very good Maya. Dr. Eggman may have been defeated many times before by Sonic the Hedgehog. This is hinted at by Sonic's ease in fighting him. Luke it's your turn. The fourth mystery we encountered was Randall's Letter." Professor Layton explained. Luke nodded.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_Answer this question correctly. Why did Randall send the letter?_

"_Dear Hershel,_

_ A great danger awaits you in Snowrasse if you decide to return. I suggest you wait until I have cleared the danger before you show. A certain old friend has shown up. I will write back when I feel it is necessary._

_ Your friend, Randall"_

_A. He was blackmailed to write it_

_B. The letter was not written by Randall_

_C. Someone bribed him to write it as a prank_

Luke thought about this for a moment before choosing answer choice B.

**Puzzle Solved!**

**Mystery 4: Randall's Letter: SOLVED!**

"Very good Luke. There is evidence within the letter itself that points towards it being written by someone else. Randall always writes his full name at the end of a letter. This is not Randall's handwriting either." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix and everyone else nodded.

"Alright Professor it's your turn. The fifth mystery we encountered was…" Phoenix thought for a moment but was interrupted after Shadow, Angel, and Tails rushed in. They looked at each other in shock for a moment.

**Mystery 5: Tails Missing: SOLVED!**

"Where have you guys been?!" Phoenix asked before noticing something, "Where's Sonic?" Tails and Angel both moved to tell him at the same time.

"Sonic's been captured by this guy called "the Master"! He's looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Tails and Angel said at the same time. Professor Layton thought about that statement for a moment.

"Explain these Chaos Emeralds for me. Are they really bright and shiny and do they glow?" Professor Layton asked, "Oh and can they float or fly?" Tails and Angel nodded. Professor Layton snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Phoenix Wright, it's your turn once again. The first mystery we encountered was figuring out these strange lights. Using the evidence acquired so far, can you figure out what these strange lights were?" Professor Layton asked.

**Solve the Puzzle**

**5/5 Picarats**

_Answer this question correctly. What causes the seven mysterious lights?_

_A. Lights from the skyline_

_B. The seven Chaos Emeralds_

_C. I'm not certain_

Phoenix thought for a moment before choosing answer choice B.

**Puzzle Solved!**

**Mystery 1: Strange Occurrences: SOLVED!**

"Very good Mr. Wright. The Chaos Emeralds are the seven lights seen in the sky by residents here in Snowrasse." Professor Layton explained.

**Picarats Total:**

_527_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Ripped Cloth_

_Glowing Gem_

_Case File_

_Explosive Device_

_Photo of Crime Scene_


	9. The Bombed Turnabout: Trial Day 2

**Chapter 9: The Bombed Turnabout: Trial Day 2**

_~5:58 P.M. February 4__th_

_~London Courthouse~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 2~_

"Day two of your three day trial. How do you feel Randall?" Phoenix greeted his client. Randall was biting his nails and sweating. It was clear to Phoenix how nervous the kid was.

"I'm still nervous." Randall replied. Phoenix nodded, understanding the feeling. He had been on trial for murder before but that was a long time ago. The bailiff opened the door and let Phoenix, Maya, and Randall enter the courtroom. Phoenix and Maya went to the Defense Desk while Randall went to the Defendants Bench to watch the proceedings and hope for the best. Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy were investigating the crime scene with Angel. Phoenix was crossing his fingers that they would find something. Tails and Shadow had decided to watch the courtroom proceedings.

"Court is now in session, Day Two of the trial for Mr. Randall Ascot, charged with the bombing of the Snowrasse Courthouse, will now begin. Mr. Triton, your opening statement please." The Judge announced, motioning his gavel towards Clark. Clark nodded before beginning what he had to say.

"Yesterday we discovered that the officers responsible for Mr. Ascot's arrest had arrested him with no charges initially. Today we will hear the testimonies of two people. Unfortunately, Mr. Edgeworth could not make it here today as his flight to London was cancelled. The weather outside should be proof enough as to why that is. The testimonies today are from two witnesses, one, another shopkeeper that works across from the Courthouse, the other is a bailiff that worked at the Courthouse. The Prosecution calls its first witness, Mr. Dean Sal to the stand." Clark announced his actions before everyone silenced themselves as the next witness made his way forward.

"Will the witness please state his name and occupation?" The Judge announced. The man took off his hat and nodded towards the Judge.

"Certainly Your Honor, my name is Dean Sal. I am a bread maker in Snowrasse." Dean explained. The Judge nodded before letting Clark handle the rest.

"Please testify to the court about what you saw that day." Clark demanded. Dean nodded before beginning his testimony.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

"It was around 3:30 that afternoon. I was adjusting some displays in the front of my store. I heard a loud noise come from inside the courthouse and next thing I knew, I was rushing inside to take cover from the falling debris. Police were on the scene within seconds and they arrested a young man with red hair. I'm not sure why they did but they did. They just showed up and immediately took him in. Then Hershel Layton and his apprentice Luke showed up. They looked around before being shoed away by the police." Dean testified. Phoenix felt something was off but couldn't place what. He decided to get to it during the cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw~**_

_**Wright vs. Triton**_

_ "It was around 3:30 that afternoon. I was adjusting some displays in the front of my store. I heard a loud noise come from inside the courthouse and next thing I knew, I was rushing inside to take cover from the falling debris." _Phoenix decided to have Maya write down this part of the testimony and add it to the Court Record.

**Dean's Testimony added to the Court Record**

_ "Police were on the scene within seconds and they arrested a young man with red hair. I'm not sure why they did but they did. They just showed up and immediately took him in."_ Phoenix looked through this part of the testimony before having Maya add this as an update.

**Dean's Testimony Updated**

_ "Then Hershel Layton and his apprentice Luke showed up. They looked around before being shoed away by the police." _Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk, noticing a flaw. He opened the Profile list and had it displayed above him.

"OBJECTION! Did you see anyone else there?" Phoenix asked, patting the papers in his hands. Dean shook his head, meaning the only ones he saw were Hershel Layton and Luke Triton.

"Frankly… I find that hard to believe! Your testimony directly contradicts the facts. In reality, Hershel Layton and Luke Triton were with Emmy Altava and joined later on by my assistant and I. How do you explain missing this obvious fact?!" Phoenix protested. Dean thought for a moment.

"Umm… Oh! I've got it! The police made it hard to see anyone!" Dean countered. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

"OBJECTION! My assistant and I arrived with them before the police did! You couldn't have missed it!" Phoenix countered. Clark slammed a hand on his desk, begging for silence.

"Even if this is true! What does it have to do with the case?!" Clark yelled. Phoenix began sweating. _Uh-oh, he's right! Looks like it's time to bluff like there's no tomorrow, _Phoenix decided. He slammed his hands on his desk before pointing at Clark.

"HOLD IT! It has everything to do with this case! It means your witness is… UNRELIABLE! He can't be trusted with eyesight like that! In fact, eyesight is everything in a witness!" Phoenix yelled. Clark felt a pang of shock before beginning to sweat. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

"Your Honor! I request a new testimony! Have him revise his testimony to fit the facts! And if it doesn't, then this proves Prosecutor Triton has an unreliable witness!" Phoenix demanded. The Judge pondered this decision for a moment.

"Very well, but listen here. If this does not prove anything towards Mr. Ascot's innocence then you will be penalized! Do I make myself clear?" The Judge said. Phoenix nodded, "Good, then we will break for a ten minute recess so that Mr. Sal can gather his testimony." Everyone began whispering to each other while Phoenix, Maya, and Randall went to the Defendant's Lobby.

"Whew! That was awesome Nick!" Maya yelled. Randall was still sweating from nervousness but he showed signs of relief. He also looked as though he was deep in thought.

"How are you doing Randall?" Maya asked. Randall was knocked out of his thoughts and back to earth. He stared at Phoenix for a second before replying with a nod.

"Good. We're gonna win this! I guarantee it!" Phoenix guaranteed. Randall smiled slightly but only to reassure him. The bailiff called everyone back into the courtroom to proceed with the trial. The previous witness was once again at the stand, ready with a new testimony. Maya had written down his previous testimony and added it to the Court Record during the recess for Phoenix. He had a feeling that the testimony would be needed so he had crossed out all the disproven facts within the previous testimony.

"Very well, if everyone is ready, Mr. Sal can proceed with his new testimony." The Judge announced. Dean was shaking with nervousness and clutching his hat strongly.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~What I Saw (Revised)~**_

"Alright, so I didn't see Layton or Luke, but everything else I said was true! The incident happened at 3:30 P.M. and I was outside working on some displays in my bread shop. The police did take away that boy immediately after they got there. That's all, I swear!" Dean finished his short testimony and the Judge allowed Phoenix to continue with the cross examination.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**~What I Saw (Revised)~**_

_**Wright vs. Triton**_

_""Alright, so I didn't see Layton or Luke, but everything else I said was true! The incident happened at 3:30 P.M. and I was outside working on some displays in my bread shop."_ Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, deciding to try and get more information out of the witness.

"HOLD IT! So you didn't see the Professor or his apprentice. What about Maya, Emmy, or me?!" Phoenix said with a stern face. Dean nodded. Phoenix decided to press harder and get some more information out of him.

"Ok! What about this? You say you own a bread shop correct?" Phoenix asked. Dean once again nodded in response. Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk.

"Tell me this… WHAT BREAD SHOP OWNER DISPLAYS HIS BREAD OUTSIDE?!" Phoenix yelled. Dean felt a pang of shock before beginning to sweat heavily, "You stated that you were "outside working on some displays" why would you display your bread outside?!" Dean realized what he was getting at.

"Oh… umm… I…" Dean stuttered. He heard the sound of a hand slamming on a desk and everyone turned to Clark.

"Enough of these random interjections Wright! The fact that the witness did not see you and the fact that he displays food outside are irrelevant to this case!" Clark shouted. Phoenix began sweating heavily before looking through his evidence. The doors to the court slammed open.

"OBJECTION!" The voices of Professor Layton and Luke Triton rang out across the courtroom, striking everyone's eardrums strongly. They held three items in their hands.

"Mr. Triton, Your Honor, I have decisive evidence that proves Mr. Wright's client is innocent." Professor Layton yelled before lifting a slip of paper, "I found this slip of paper at the crime scene. If you look closely at it…" Professor Layton through it in the air to be scanned by the futuristic United States courtroom technology. The blue beams of light scanned every detail before having the slip of paper fall back into the Professor's hand. The contents of the paper appeared as a giant blue screen in front of the Judge, Defense, and Prosecution.

"It tells that someone planned this!" Professor Layton yelled. Luke nodded on his behalf. The Judge looked closely at the screen in front of him.

"Blow up the courthouse and make sure… Randall Ascot is near it" The Judge looked shocked as Professor Layton nodded before pointing at the Judge.

"This proves that the defendant could not have committed the crime." Professor Layton said. Clark punched the wall behind him while still facing forward.

"Objection! Hershel, I request you tell the court exactly where you found this slip of paper." Clark demanded. Professor Layton balled his hands into fists, trying to figure out his plan.

"My assistant, Emmy Altava, found it within the wreckage." Professor Layton replied before moving to stand next to Phoenix. Clark grinned before laughing periodically.

"You honestly think paper could survive an explosion as massive as that? Your Honor," Clark said before slamming his hand on his desk, "THE DEFENSE HAS PRESENTED FORGED EVIDENCE!" Phoenix took in a gasp of air. This was exactly what had caused him to lose his Attorney's Badge all those years ago. Professor Layton and Phoenix both slammed their hands on the defense stand.

"OBJECTION!" The two yelled simultaneously. Professor Layton adjusted his hat before continuing their argument.

"That is false! This evidence was found at the scene of the crime!" Professor Layton yelled back to the Prosecutor. Clark slammed his hands on his desk.

"Do you have proof that this was found at the crime scene, Hershel Layton?!" Clark asked. Now it was the Professor's turn to start sweating as the stakes were raised. He couldn't prove such a thing. Phoenix was already leaning on his desk with his elbows, clutching at his hair. Both of them racked their brains for a way out of this.

_"Phoenix…"_

Phoenix lifted his head, searching the room for what had called his name. He turned towards Maya. She had completely changed. Her clothes remained the same but her figure had changed completely. She was using her powers as a Spirit Medium to channel the spirit of her deceased older sister, Mia Fey.

"Mia!" Phoenix said in shock. The Professor and Luke also turned towards Maya and felt a jerk of shock at what they saw. Randall also turned to see what they were staring at. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Hey did Maya grow-" Randall was cut off as Tails clamped his hand over his mouth to be sure he didn't finish that sentence.

"Mia! Maya's channeling you! I guess that means we're really in trouble right now." Phoenix said. It was true that Maya only had the ability to call back Mia if they were in extreme trouble.

"Yes! Now don't give up just yet! I know you lost your badge before for presenting forged evidence but there has to be a way out of this. You just need to find it, and you might want to hurry. That Prosecutor is looking pretty smug with himself." Mia said. Phoenix new what he had just run into, another puzzle.

**Puzzle # 016: Find a Way**

**75/75 Picarats**

_ If Mia doesn't find something to point out that the evidence isn't forged then they will not only loose the case but Phoenix will also lose his Attorney's Badge for good! Choose the evidence carefully and remember to ask the Professor for help or Hint Coins!_

Mia placed a hand to her chin in thought and had the blue screens pull up a picture of the Court Record. She searched through the Court Record and the Profile list carefully but didn't find anything. She turned to the Professor for help. He lifted his hat slightly to allow him to see better and smiled.

"Ah, it looks like you're in a bit of trouble. Remember, you can check the Court Record for evidence. If you need help choosing evidence you may feel free to use a Hint Coin in order to help you. Careful, you have a limit of four for every puzzle you receive within the courtroom." Professor Layton explained. Mia nodded and thanked him before turning back to the Court Record. A Hint Coin button was clearly visible on the bottom right corner of the screen. She pressed it and a hint was pulled up for her.

**Hint 1**

_ You need proof that the evidence is real right. Well start by searching through anything that is on the top row of evidence._

Mia searched through the top row of the Court Record. She had a gut feeling that the Photo of the Crime Scene might help her. She pulled it up and looked through it. She saw a small rectangular white object on the ground. She smiled before having Phoenix move out of the way so she could present it.

"Puzzles! That's different…" Mia said as she thought about her solution carefully, "Maybe it's different… but it's simple!" She was the one slamming her hands on the desk now.

"Mr. Triton! The defense would like to present absolute proof that this evidence came from the scene of the crime!" Mia yelled before pressing the Photo of the Crime Scene button on her Court Record screen. She pointed at Clark.

"TAKE THAT!" She yelled and another blue screen materialized in front him, almost in his face, and zoomed in on the slip of paper within the picture. Mia placed her hands on her hips and smirked, hair covering one of her eyes. Clark began sweating. The Judge snapped his fingers and a screen identical to the one in front of Clark's appeared in front of him. He looked closely and noticed the exact same thing. He pounded his gavel.

"This should've been done nearly ten minutes ago but this concludes the Cross Examination of Mr. Dean Sal. You may step down." The Judge allowed. Dean practically ran for the benches to sit down. The Judge shook his head.

"Mr. Triton, if you have nothing more to say then I am prepared to hand down a verdict." The Judge said. Clark was sweating. The doors of the courtroom slammed open and someone walked in. This person shocked everyone within the court. Randall just about fainted after seeing this person walk in.

"You were right Professor! I found him in the Evidence Room at the Snowrasse Courthouse!" Emmy said, revealing this person to the court. The one Prosecuting punched the desk as hard as he could.

"Y-you were supposed to die in that explosion!" Clark said. A cry of protest was heard from the defense stand. Both Professor Layton and Phoenix pulled their arms back before letting them shoot forward to expose the final lie in this extensive investigation.

"OBJECTION!"

"THE PERSON THAT JUST WALKED IN PROVES YOU ARE AN IMPOSTER!" Phoenix and Layton yelled, nearly knocking the Prosecutor from his feet.

_~Elsewhere~_

"The time has come men. Layton and Phoenix Wright are not in Snowrasse. We will take this moment to destroy the city. On its ruins Eggman will build his empire and I will unearth the central city of Azran beneath it! This power will be mine!" The Master yelled out to his men. Sonic the Hedgehog lay unconscious behind him, whip marks and scratches littering his strong fur. A sudden gold aura surrounded him briefly before vanishing just as quickly. His eyes opened briefly before closing. In that one small moment, Eggman had seen the familiar red irises of the eyes of Sonic's next most powerful form. He tried to get the Masters attention but to no avail. The Master led his army of minions, with trucks of missiles, towards Snowrasse. The snow filled city lay ten miles ahead and not a single person was there to protect it.

**Picarats Total:**

_602_

__**Court Record Contents:**

_Ripped Cloth_

_Glowing Gem_

_Case File_

_Explosive Device_

_Photo of Crime Scene_

_Dean's Testimony_


	10. The Final Battle

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Begins**

"Just what is going on here?!" The Judge asked in a surprised manner. The man that had just walked in was identical to the one standing at the Prosecutors desk. Professor Layton raised his hand to calm down the Judge and everyone witnessing this.

"Allow me to explain," Professor Layton began, "I assume you all recall that the death of Prime Minister Hawkes took place nearly two weeks ago, correct. Then if that is the case, I assume everyone remembers that in the news, it reported that his murderer escaped police custody the day after her arrest." Professor Layton turned to Phoenix.

"So you think that she has something to do with the greater case overall." Phoenix asked. Professor Layton nodded.

"Precisely. I believe that the culprit was really someone in disguise. This man in disguise was in cooperation with the Prosecution here. That man's name is Raymond!" Professor Layton shouted. Randall and Luke gasped.

"Raymond! But wasn't that, Descole's butler?!" Luke shouted in surprise. Professor Layton nodded once more.

"Exactly. He murdered the Prime Minister, but not on his own. He was acting under someone's orders, someone who now stands among us. And that person IS YOU!" Professor Layton yelled, pointing at Prosecutor "Triton". The man who had just walked in behind Emmy, the real Clark Triton, folded his arms and glared at the man Prosecuting. The man posing as Prosecutor punched the desk again.

"I wish I could say this game has been fun…" Professor Layton began before twisting his hat over his head, "JEAN DESCOLE!" Luke gasped then Randall, then Phoenix. The whole court seemed to take in an incredibly large breath at exactly the same time. The Prosecutor chuckled before laughing as he casually threw his disguise to the wind, revealing his true identity to the world. He wasn't dead after all.

"Very good Layton, I must say I'm impressed. However, how did you know I was still alive?" Descole asked. Professor Layton glared.

"I suspected it for a while, and my suspicions were confirmed after Emmy came in with the real Clark Triton. Then I knew it must have been you behind this plot, Descole!" Professor Layton yelled, "Except for the murder of Mayor Collins, you were behind each case solved by Mr. Wright and I!" Descole began clapping before smirking as he lowered his hat over his head.

"Very good! Nothing gets passed you Hershel Layton! Probably why all your students are passing with the highest marks! You knew that, other than Don Paolo, I was the only person capable of disguising myself so well. Very well done indeed." Descole said as he continued his clapping. Professor Layton glared. Descole ran and grabbed Randall before attempting his escape. Phoenix ran from behind the defense stand and jumped onto Descole's back to free Randall.

"Grr, get off of me stupid man!" Descole yelled before knocking Phoenix away and into the bottom of the defense stand. The court gasped. Professor Layton ran for the knights display at the foot of the Judge's stand and pulled a sword from the sheath of one knight. Phoenix shook his head and got up before doing the same.

"You really think you have a chance against me?!" Descole yelled out as he drew his own sword. Professor of Archeology Hershel Layton and Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright pointed their swords directly at him.

"OBJECTION!"

The two cunning minds pushed forward to knock down Descole but their attack was blocked. Descole jumped to the top of the defense stand before jumping off and trying to slash the Professor. He blocked it with his sword but as soon as Descole landed he slashed at Phoenix. Phoenix blocked but was pushed back a few feet. Descole took his chance and jumped in the air, landing on Phoenix's chest and launching himself, sword pointed straight forward, for Professor Layton. The Professor dodged easily before pushing Descole back down as the man passed him in midair. The Professor slashed at Descole, holding his hat in place. Descole dodged but was pinned against the wall behind the Prosecutor's desk. Phoenix stood up and put his back to the Professor's, pointing his sword at Descole with Layton.

"Hah!" The two yelled before pushing forward but purposely missing to trap Descole against the wall by crossing their swords and stabbing them into the wall on Descole's sides.

"Your Honor, I believe we have your true culprit for the case of the bombed Snowrasse Courthouse!" Professor Layton yelled, adjusting his hat and looking up at the Judge sternly. The Judge nodded but was interrupted as he almost pounded his gavel.

"Hold it! Layton, whatever you say, I am not the true culprit! We have to get back to Snowrasse quickly! It's Bronev! He's going to destroy the city to held Eggman and discover Azran!" Descole yelled. Professor Layton gasped before turning to everyone with him. They looked at him. Professor Layton tipped his hat low over his eyes before deciding on something. He pulled both swords from Descole's sides before turning to everyone else.

"Let's go! We need to hurry!" Professor Layton ordered but was stopped before he could leave by Descole.

"Layton, follow me. Everyone else go." Descole said before the Professor nodded towards everyone else. Before they left he tossed something towards Phoenix.

"Place them in the East and West Snowrasse Shrines. It's our last chance!" Professor Layton demanded. Phoenix nodded before the two went their separate ways. Phoenix led everyone to the Laytonmobile. Emmy jumped on her scooter and rode off, leaving Phoenix to drive. He started sweating before taking the wheel strongly and putting on a serious face.

"Let's go!" Phoenix said Maya, still channeling Mia, gasped.

"But Phoenix, you don't know how to drive!" Mia said. Phoenix nodded before stepping on the gas and taking off after Emmy.

_~~Professor Layton~~_

"Behold Layton! I picked this up from a friend." Descole said as he pulled the tarp off of a purple helicopter. The Professor gasped.

"Y-you know Paul!" Professor Layton said. Descole smirked before chuckling.

"Of course, don't you remember? We were friends in college." Descole said before leading the Professor into the machine and starting it up. They flew high in the sky before Descole steered it in the direction of Snowrasse. He handed a sword to the Professor.

"You'll need this." Descole said sternly. The Professor looked at it before nodding and holding his hat firmly against the wind.

_~~Ace Attorney/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Emmy, take this and put it in the Eastern Shrine! Hurry!" Phoenix yelled before leading Mia in a run towards the Western Shrine. They reached it within minutes, yelling for everyone to evacuate the city along the way. The door opened to the Mask of Order's presence. Phoenix hurried in before slamming the Mask in its place. Many hieroglyphics began glowing and a beam of light shot into the air towards the center of the city. Mia left Maya and Maya fell to the ground in exhaustion.

_~Emmy/Luke~_

"Let's hurry!" Emmy said to Luke before leading him on her scooter towards the Eastern Shrine of Snowrasse. They reached it within minutes and the heavy stone door opened after sensing the presence of the Mask of Chaos. Emmy hurried in before slamming the Mask in its place. The hieroglyphics on the walls began glowing brightly before a beam of light shot into the air and met the one from the Western Shrine in the center of the city. They collided in a flash of white light.

_~~Elsewhere~~_

"We're finally here! Hurry men and prepare the missiles!" The Master yelled to his men. He heard something from behind him and turned around to see Sonic struggling against his traps.

"You fool! This trap is inescapable! Nothing can break out of it!" The Master said, still cloaked in black. Eggman pulled something from his Eggmobile and pointed it at Sonic. The laser gun fired and fried the trap, allowing Sonic his freedom. He stared at Eggman for a moment. Eggman motioned for him to hurry and leave. The Master turned towards Eggman in anger.

"You traitor!" The Master yelled before kicking the Eggmobile into a tree, damaging it. Sonic ran straight for the city before being passed by something. Seven glowing objects. They flew straight up to the two beams of light colliding above the center of Snowrasse. As soon as they collided with the beams of light a large blue shield surrounded the entire city. The Maser fired his missiles just as the shield began forming. Phoenix and Emmy watched as the missiles raced for the city. The shield was forming too slowly.

"Everybody look out!" Phoenix yelled before pulling Maya and Luke closer to protect them. They heard an explosion and watched as the shield rapidly increased its formation. They looked up towards the emeralds and beams of light to see a small golden ball spinning rapidly within the circle of Chaos Emeralds.

"That's Sonic!" Tails and Angel yelled. Phoenix looked up with Luke, Maya, and Emmy; watching this amazing phenomenon take place. Sonic's fur had turned a glossy golden color. The quills on his head had begun defying gravity, reaching for the sky. He opened his eyes to reveal the emerald green irises had faded into blood red irises that pierced the heart of all his enemies. And just like that, he had turned into a golden speck traveling straight for the Master and his men. A purple helicopter slowly made its way towards the Masters hideaway spot.

_~~Professor Layton/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

Super Sonic flew along the surface of the shield that had enveloped Snowrasse. He soon noticed the purple helicopter being driven by the Professor and Descole. The Professor stood up in the helicopter and held his against the wind from the rotors. Descole pointed the helicopter towards the shield.

"Ready Sonic!" Professor Layton called. Sonic nodded, giving him a thumbs up. The Professor and Descole jumped, swords in hand, and fell towards Bronev, the Master.

"Bronev! Your reign of terror ends here!" Descole yelled to the man that had tried to kill him. Bronev looked up, removing the cloak from his body and revealing himself to the world.

"Y-your alive! I should've known!" Bronev yelled. Professor Layton prepared his sword to strike as he fell. Sonic homed in on the trucks with a super homing attack. The Professor landed next to Bronev and slashed at him. The "Master" dodged this attack before whipping out his sword and slashing back. Descole blocked as he landed. The two, previously enemies, worked together to fend off a long lost enemy. Sonic fought the many robots now flooding from the trees, teleporting to each one and spin dashing them to shreds. The Professor grunted as he held off a particularly strong attack but he was knocked to the ground. Bronev stepped back before throwing his sword at the Professor. Descole ran in front of the Professor, being struck with the sword instead.

"Descole!" Professor Layton yelled, holding his hand out to him as he watched him fall. Bronev laughed.

"What should have happened six years ago happens now. You should have never crossed me Descole. You stupid man." Bronev said, walking towards the fallen enemy. Descole gasped, feeling the pain of the sword lodged inside him. He pulled it out and weakly stood up. Bronev stopped walking towards him. Descole winced as he stood, removing his mask and slashing at Bronev. Sonic saw this and stood on the ground to watch. Descole missed at first but kept trying. He eventually fell, still breathing but unable to move. Bronev laughed but turned around as he heard a Sonic Boom. Sonic had encased himself in a golden aura, performing a Super Sonic Boost! His fist was outstretched in front of him as he flew at hypersonic speeds towards Bronev, ramming into him and slamming him into the shield guarding Snowrasse.

"Any friend of the Professor's is a friend of mine! You killed Descole! Now you will pay the price! Sonic yelled before kicking Bronev high into the air, motionless. The residents of Snowrasse watched the man that had terrorized them once before fall to his death. He hit the ground and made no movements at all. Descole was bleeding heavily. The Professor ran towards him as Sonic reverted to his original form.

"Descole…" Professor Layton said. The man turned on his back to face the English gentleman. He clutched his mask in his hand but moved to give it to the Professor. Then his life left him and his skin turned pale and cold. His organs ceased their functions and everything about him stopped. The Professor shook him slightly before the tears escaped his eyes. He remembered now, seeing him all those times when he learned under Dr. Schrader at Gressenheller. The two disliked each other but their rivalry was almost never brought up.

_~~Professor Layton/Ace Attorney/Sonic the Hedgehog~~_

"Is that it?" Tails asked. Angel wrapped her hands around his arm and moved closer. Phoenix turned towards them and nodded. The Professor and Sonic were visible nearby. They carried Descole in their arms. Luke ran towards them as did Emmy. The Professor set Descole down on the ground. Phoenix, Maya, Tails, and Angel moved closer to look. Shadow appeared with the seven emeralds next to them but soon noticed the man lying on the ground. The citizens of Snowrasse gathered around. Descole's butler Raymond stood in front of the crowd.

"Descole…" The Professor said before standing up and removing his hat. Luke did the same. Emmy gasped, having never seen him do this before. Sonic moved to stand next to Tails, Shadow, and Angel. Maya held Luke's shoulders from behind him as he too began to cry.

**Total Picarats Earned:**

_602/605 Picarats_

**Court Record Contents:**

_Mystery Solved!_


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

"Well then Professor Layton, Mr. Wright. This is goodbye." Sonic said as Shadow opened a portal back to Mobius using his Chaos Control. The Professor tipped his hat and Luke waved. Angel let some tears drip from her eyes before flying up and hugging the Professor as well as Phoenix. She flew back down to stand next to Tails before they stepped back into the portal. Maya wiped away a tear as the portal disappeared.

"Well then, Mr. Wright. Your plane leaves in an hour. We should get to the airport quickly." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded before picking up his bags and leading Maya to the car. Emmy waved goodbye as she stayed behind at the University. They drove away towards the London Airport, where Phoenix's plane waited. They finally made it and the Professor and Luke walked with them to the gate. Phoenix turned towards the Professor along with Maya.

"We'll meet again. Hopefully soon." Phoenix said. The Professor tipped his hat and smiled.

"Meeting again is one puzzle I will solve very soon." Professor Layton said. Luke walked up and hugged Phoenix. Maya walked up and hugged the Professor. Phoenix patted Luke on the back while the Professor placed a hand on Maya's shoulder while also turning his hat. He could see that Maya was crying. She finally let go and hugged Luke goodbye. The Professor turned to Phoenix and they clasped hands. They shook each other's hand.

"The one who helped me so much with this mystery… IS YOU!" Professor Layton said, pointing at Phoenix. Phoenix chuckled before pulling his arm back and pointing at the Professor.

"OBJECTION! You helped just as much!" Phoenix said before hearing that his plane was now loading over the intercom. He shook hands once more before turning and leaving. The Professor and Luke watched Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright as they boarded their plane. The Professor tipped his hat as he watched the plane take off. Small tears dripped from Luke's eyes as he watched their plane fly high into the sky until they lost it in the clouds.

"A-and so… a-another mystery has been solved. B-by Professor Layton… and P-Phoenix Wright." Luke said between his sniffing. He hugged the Professor and cried into his coat.

_~~7 Months Later~~_

"Professor! Mr. Wright wrote us a letter!" Luke yelled as he ran into the Professor's office. He handed the white envelope to his mentor. The Professor lifted his letter opener and carefully sliced open the envelope, revealing its contents.

_Dear Professor Layton and Luke,_

_ I am in need of your assistance here in Los Angeles. It seems that, some of the highest people in the California government have been disappearing at random. These disappearances seem to be related to a recent event involving a recently discovered ancient book in the heights of the Rocky Mountains. I fear something awful is about to happen and I must ask for your help. Oh and some old friends have arrived here as well._

_ Sincerely, Phoenix Wright_

The Professor smiled before tipping his hat and turning to Luke. He told him to pack his belongings for the trip. The Professor looked out to the window, thinking about what this new mystery could be.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
